


A Whole New World

by kdanielle123



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 38,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdanielle123/pseuds/kdanielle123
Summary: This is a story from my fanfiction account that I'm also posting here.Kate was an average girl till she suddenly showed up in the universe of Supernatural. Now she's hunting with the Winchesters, who knew her from a long time ago, and has to survive. (Follows the whole first season. Each chapter is an episode from Kate's POV) Dean/OC? Sam/OC? You figure it out





	1. Chapter 1

"What in the world?" I ask myself as I sit up from being asleep. I was in a motel room, and I am 100% sure I fell asleep in my bed back at home. I started freaking out. I had no idea where I was, and I had no idea how I ended up here. I got off the bed and started looking around. A laptop, that looked like mine, was sitting on a table in the corner. I go over to it and find it is mine with a few changes. All my pictures were deleted for starters and my desktop was a picture of a rose. Everything else was the same. I went to the closet and found it filled with my clothes from home. I then went to the kitchen area to find all my favorite snacks and a large gallon of water just sitting on the counter. I went into the bathroom to find all the things I use in there. "This is seriously weird." I then realized I didn't have my phone. I looked everywhere but could not find the thing. I then decide to get on the Internet to calm my nerves. Of course, the first place I look is Tumblr. Tumblr makes me happy but not now. First things first, my Tumblr information didn't work and when I created a blog everything was wrong. There was nothing about my favorite shows. I looked up everything. When I typed in Supernatural actual stuff about the Supernatural popped up. When I typed in Doctor Who, I got medical stuff and weird fantasy stuff that had nothing to do with my family show. When I typed in Sherlock, it was Benedictless. At least there was Sherlock Holmes wherever I am. I even tried searching this stuff. Google didn't exist, so I had to find something different. Something was seriously wrong. I decide to go exploring so maybe I could find something that would help me. My stomach started rumbling, so I grabbed my purse, that was in the closet, and went to go to the diner across the street. I sat down in a booth next to a guy that was seriously chowing down on a hamburger. The waitress came by and got my drink order. Just then the guy from the other booth looked up at me and looked like he did a double take. I about screamed out loud. It was Jensen Ackles! Oh my goodness! I decided to let him finish his hamburger before going over and asking for his autograph to give him some privacy, but then he picked up his plate and drink and headed my way. I was freaking out on the inside. Jensen Ackles was coming over to me! He sat down across the table.

"Kate? Kate Foster?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes that's me? How do you know my name?" I asked very confused as to how a famous person knows me.

"You don't remember me? I'm Dean. Dean Winchester. I'm John Winchester's son." That's when everything clicked. That's why I couldn't find anything. I was somehow in the Supernatural universe. How is that even possible? How does he know me though?

"Oh, yeah! I remember you! How's the family?" I asked wondering where they were in their timeline.

"Oh the usual. Sam is off at Stanford, and I'm still hunting with my dad. I'm actually about to go get my brother. Dad hasn't come back in a while, and I'm getting worried. How have you been? Hunting I guess?"

"Oh yeah! I just got done with a ghost down in Alabama."

"Well you got yourself a hunting partner?"

"Nah, I've been working alone these days."

"Well, if Sam decides not to stay with me. I'm gonna need help. What do you say? Me and you?" I was mentally freaking out. Dean just asked me to go hunting with him! This is super exciting. They were at the beginning of their journey. I'll get to hopefully see their lives played out.

"That would be great! Its been lonely, and I would appreciate a hunting partner."

"Well then, Ms. Foster. Let's eat and then go get you packed up." Little did I know, I was a part of a much bigger picture than just showing up.


	2. Pilot Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Pilot episode part 1! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Pilot Episode: Part 1

"Alright so I'll go through the window and show that its just me then you come in, kay?" Dean stated as we were outside the apartment Sam lived in. I nodded my head.

"Won't that scare your brother though? Why can't you just go through the front door like a normal person?"

"Well…because I don't want to. I'll let you know when its okay." He opened the unlocked window and got inside. I just stood there watching Dean. Just then Sam came into what looks like the living room where Dean was, and they started fighting. "Whoa, easy tiger." The boys were both breathing hard.

"Dean?" Sam said exasperated as Dean starts laughing. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"That's 'cause you're out of practice." Sam then grabbed Dean's hand and slammed him on the ground. "Or not." He tapped on Sam so that he would get off of him. "Get off of me." Sam got off of him and helped him up.

"Um, can I just come through the front door?" I asked making known my appearance to Sam.

"Who is she?" Sam asked.

"Oh that's Kate. You remember her? Her dad was a hunter too. We met up at a diner a couple days ago." Dean said.

"I vaguely remember a Kate." Sam said coming over to the front door and let me in.

"Thanks, I didn't feel like attempting to climb in through a window."

"Okay so what the hell are you two doing here?" Sam asked crossing his arms.

"Well, I was looking for a beer." Dean said as he puts his hands on Sam's shoulders, shakes him, and then let's go.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Okay. Alright. We gotta talk."

"Uh, the phone?"

"If I'd'a called, would you have picked up?" Just then Jess came in and turned the light on.

"Sam?" She asked as Sam and Dean notice she came in.

"Jess. Hey. Dean, Kate, this is my girlfriend, Jessica." Sam said.

"Wait, your brother Dean?" Jess smiles as Sam nods. Dean does his charming grin and moved closer to her.

"Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league." I rolled my eyes.

"Just let me put something on." Jess said as she turns to go.

"No, no, no I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously." Dean then comes back over to us still watching Jess. Sam watches him, his expression emotionless. "Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about private family business." But, uh, nice meeting you."

"No." Sam said. Same then goes over to Jess and puts his arm around her. "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her. Obviously, Kate over there knows."

"Okay, you make a good point." Dean looks at them straight on. I was mentally freaking out. This is the sentence that starts the whole show. "Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later."

"Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days." Sam still remains somewhat emotionless. Jess glances at him.

"Jess, excuse us. We have to outside." Sam and Dean go outside as I follow not really wanting to be in an awkward situation. We head downstairs after Sam had put on jeans and a hoodie. "I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with the two of you."

"You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you help me find him."

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine." That sentence always makes me sad when I heard it on the show. Dean stopped and turned around. Me and Sam did the same.

"Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with us or not?"

"I'm not."

"Why not?"

"I swore I was done hunting. For good."

"Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad." I snorted. Dean just gave me this look like you're not helping. We started heading downstairs again.

"Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45." We stopped at a door that probably led outside.

"Well, what was he supposed to do?" Dean asked.

"I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark."

"Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what out there!"

"Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her." Dean looked outside. "We still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find."

"We save a lot of people doing it, too." I said finally getting in the conversation. There was a pause.

"You think Mom would have wanted this for us?" Dean rolled his eyes and slammed the door open. We go out onto the parking lot where the Impala was parked. "The weapon training and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors.

"So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?"

"No. Not normal. Safe. Plus you have Kate here." Dean looks away. "I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone, and that's what I'm doing."

"Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it." Sam doesn't say anything. "I can't do this without you."

"Yes you can. You have Kate." I put my hand on Sam's arm because I can't reach his shoulder.

"Sam, Dean needs his brother. Yes, he has me who will stick with him, but he wants you to help." Sam sighed and looked down.

"What was he hunting?" Sam said looking back up. Dean opened the trunk of the Impala to where all the hunting stuff was.

"Alright, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?" He asks going through all his clutter.

"So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?"

"I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans."

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" Dean looks over at Sam.

"I'm twenty-six, dude." Dean then finally pulls some papers out of a folder. "Alright, here we go. So dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy went missing." Dean handed one of the papers to Sam. "They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA." Sam looks at the paper for a second.

"So maybe he was kidnapped."

"Yeah well here's one in April." He tosses down another newspaper article. "Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years." Dean picks up the articles and grabbed the one Sam was holding. "All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road." He then pulled out another bag. "It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I haven't heard from him since, which is bad enough." He grabbed a recorder. "Then I get this voicemail yesterday." This was all strange to me because no one uses recorders like that anymore. He pressed play, but it was really awful.

"Dean…something big is starting to happen…I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may…Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger." John's voice said on the recording. I suddenly got very sad just knowing where this all leaded to.

"You know there's EVP on that?" Sam said.

"Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?" Sam just shook his head.

"Alright. I slowed the message down, ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got." He pressed play again.

"I can never go home…" A woman's voice said.

"Never go home." Dean then put everything back in the trunk and shut it.

"You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing." Sam just looked away and sighed, then looks back.

"Alright, I'll go. I'll help you find him." I gave a little cheer. Sam jumped a little. "Oh, I forgot you were still there.

"Yep still here. I just let you two have your conversation. I didn't feel the need to jump in."

"You going to stick around for a while?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I think I will." I said smiling.

"Okay, but I have to be back first thing Monday. Just wait here." Sam turns to go back.

"What's first thing Monday?" Dean asked. Sam turned back around.

"I have this…I have an interview." That made me even more sad.

"What, a job interview? Skip it." Dean said. I lightly punched him.

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate." Sam said. I knew how much Dean really wanted his brother back. This must really be killing him.

"Law school?" Dean asked as he gave one of his famous smirks.

"So we got a deal or not?" Me and Dean just said nothing.


	3. Pilot Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm chapter dumping, so expect a lot more chapters coming in the next few days. I think I'll just post this story here from now on.

The next day we were at a gas station. I was sitting in the back of the Impala, while Sam was in the front seat. I was looking at Tumblr trying to figure out what were the equivalent to my favorite shows in this dimension. I found some interesting shows that looked like something I would like. I even looked up Dr. Sexy just to see what that was all about. Dean finally came out with a bunch of junk food. "Hey!" He yelled as he got to the car. Me and Sam leaned out our windows. "You want breakfast?" I nodded. He handed me a chicken biscuit, hash brown, and Dr. Pepper. The breakfast of champions.

"No, thanks." Sam said leaning back in. "So how'd you pay for that stuff? You and Dad still running credit card scams?"

"Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career." He said putting the nozzle back on the pump.

"Thanks again Dean." I said digging into my food.

"You're welcome, shorty." He said getting back in. "Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us cards."

"Yeah? What names did you write on the application this time?"

"Uh, Burt Aframian and his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal."

"We really need to work on the names. You guys always choose awful names." I said.

"And what do you suggest?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. Oliver? James? Kendall? Matt? Something that's definitely not Burt and Hector."

"I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape." I snorted because that's definitely not something you hear all the time. Dean just gave me this look.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because one, no one uses cassettes anymore." I said. Sam then starts picking up cassettes in the box.  
"Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?" Dean takes the Metallica one from Sam. "It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

"Kate, what is the one rule I have about music in my car?" Dean asked looking at me. I sighed.

"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." I said.

"Exactly." Dean said as he put the cassette back in the box and starts driving.

"You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old."

"It's Sam, okay?"

"Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud." Dean said turning the music up even more. I just shook my head and continued eating my food. After a while of driving we pulled onto the highway where everything had been happening. Sam was talking on the phone. He finally hung up.

"All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue." Again that made me sad because I knew what was going to happen. "So that's something, I guess." Dean glanced at Sam then back to where there was two police cars and some officers.

"Kate, you just stay here in the Impala. We haven't got you a fake ID just yet." Dean said as him and Sam got their fake IDs out.

"I get to pick the names on my IDs right? I don't want a weird name."

"Yeah, they just have to be different." Sam said as him and Dean got out. I got my laptop out again and started looking through Tumblr again. After a while, they started coming back, and I noticed Dean smacked the back of Sam's head. I just smiled and shook my head. I saw them arguing for a little in front of the Impala. Then the sheriff walked up. Dean said something to him and walked past. They got in and we headed into Jericho. Sam filled me in on what I missed on the way. This was the second victim this month. He didn't really need to tell me I knew already. When we drove, we saw a woman putting up missing flyers.

"I bet that's the girlfriend of our victim. Kate you can come this time." Dean said as he parked the car. We walked up to the lady. "You must be Amy."

"Yeah." Amy said turning towards us.

"Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy, and this is my wife, Kate." I tried so hard to keep my cool. Dean just said I was his wife. Why couldn't I be Sam's wife?

"He's never mentioned you to me." Amy started walking away. We kept following her though.

"Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto." Dean said.

"So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around." I said. Just then another lady her age cam up and put a hand on her arm.

"Hey, are you okay." The woman asked.

"Yeah." Amy said.

"You mind if we ask you a couple questions?" Sam asked. We walked to a diner not to far from where we were. We sat at a table with me, Dean, and Sam on one side and Amy and Rachel, the other lady, sat on the opposite side.

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and…he never did." I patted her hand.

"He didn't say anything strange or out of the ordinary?" Sam asked. Amy just shook her head.

"No, nothing I can remember."

"I like your necklace." I said pointing it out. Amy held out the pendant and looked down at it. It was a pentagram in a circle.

"Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents-" She laughed. "With all that devil stuff." Sam laughed a little and looked down. Dean looked over at him.

"Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing.

"Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries." Dean said. He then leaned forward. "Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right, so if you've heard anything…" Amy and Rachel looked at each other.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, it's just…I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk."

"What do they talk about?" Me, Sam, and Dean said in unison. That was beyond crazy.

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago." This has grabbed our attention. We nodded at Rachel to keep going. "Well, supposedly she's still out there." She pauses. "She hitchhikes and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever." Me, Sam, and Dean look at each other. We then said our goodbyes to the girls, and then decided to go to the library. Dean was trying to search for what we were looking for but nothing came up.

"Let me try." Sam said, but Dean just smacked his hand.

"I got it." Dean said. Sam shoved Dean's chair out of the way and took over. In the process of Sam pushing Dean out of the way, he knocked Dean into me, making me fall down.

"Ow!" I said. Dean hopped off the chair and helped me up. "Thanks." I said brushing myself off.

"Sorry Kate." Sam said not looking up from the computer.

"You're such a control freak." Dean said. I got up into the chair that Dean didn't seem to wanna sit in again.

"So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Me and Dean said.

"Well, maybe it's not murder." Sam typed in suicide and found an article about a suicide that happened on the bridge. We glanced at each other. The date was April 25th, 1981. It was a drowning and deemed a suicide. The lady had called 911 in a panicked state. She had described how she found her two children in the bathtub, dead, after being alone for several minutes. "She jumped off the bridge and drowned in the river."

"Well this is interesting." Dean said.

"'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said her husband, Joseph Welch."

"The bridge look familiar to you?" Dean asked. We then jumped back into the Impala and headed for the bridge. It was late when we got there. We stopped and looked down at the river. "So this is where Constance took the swan dive."

"You think Dad would have been here?" Sam asked looking over at Dean as we started walking away.  
"Well, he's chasing the same story, and we're chasing him."

"So now what?" I asked.

"Now, we keep digging until we find him. It might take a while." Sam stopped.

"Dean, I told you, I've got to get back by Monday-" Dean and I turned around when Sam said that.

"Monday. Right. The interview."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?"

"Maybe. Why not?"

"Does Jessica know the truth about you?"

"Dean-" I said trying to get him to stop. I put a hand on his shoulder, but he just shrugged it off.  
"I mean, does she know about the things you've done?" Sam stepped closer. I stepped back not wanting to get in the middle of anything.

"No and she's not ever going to know."

"Well, that's health. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are." Dean turned around and started walking. Sam started following. I followed after Sam still keeping myself out of this.

"And who's that?"

"You're one of us." Sam hurried and got in front of Dean.

"No. I'm not like you, or dad, or Kate over there." He said pointing at me. "This is not going to be my life."

"You have a responsibility to-"

"To Dad and his crusade? If it weren't for pictures, I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like, and what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. She's not coming back." Dean grabbed Sam by the collar and shoved him up against the railing of the bridge. There was this seemingly never ending pause.

"Don't talk about her like that." Just then I saw Constance standing at the edge of the bridge.

"Um, guys." I said finally getting closer to them. Dean let go of Sam, and they both saw her as well. Sam stood next to Dean, and I stood on Dean's other side. Constance looked at us and then stepped off the edge of the bridge. We ran over to the railing and looked over.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam said. Just then we heard the Impala's engine come on along with the headlights. We turned to look.

"What the-"

"Who's driving the car?" I asked. Dean pulled the keys out of his pocket. We glanced at them. The car then starts to move towards us. We turn and start to run with me slightly behind them because they had a foot of height on their side.

"Dean? Kate? Go! Go!" Sam said as he realized I was struggling behind them and grabbed my hand. The car was too fast though and when it got too close, we jumped over the railing. Sam had caught the railing with one hand and was still holding me with one hand. Man, he was strong for being able to do that. He pulled me up enough for me to grab the railing. He pulled himself up and helped me up as well. I needed to work out. We looked around and tried to find Dean from up above.

"Dean!" We yelled for him. We then saw him crawl out of the water and onto the muddy ground. I busted out laughing. He was covered in disgusting stuff.

"What? Stop laughing!" He said hearing me laugh.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked trying not to laugh himself." He made a sign at us saying that he was okay.

"I'm super." Sam then starts laughing with me. After a while, Dean finally found his way up onto the bridge where we were. He, of course, went to his car to see if she was okay. After a while, he shut the hood.

"Your car all right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!"

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius."

"Dean needs a shower and bad. He has flies around him right now." I said staying a safe distance away from him.

"Oh you know you love it, sweetheart. Give me a hug. You know you wanna." He said getting off the hood. My eyes widened and started running off. He chased me around for a while then I faked an injury. That stopped Dean. "Kate! Are you okay?" He said leaning down, but not touching me thank goodness. I nodded.

"Sprained my ankle. Sam, can you give me some help?" He nodded and helped me over to the Impala. We sat on the hood.

"You smell like a toilet." Sam said to Dean. I just smiled. We then decided to go back to the motel.

"Hey your ankle!" Dean said noticing I wasn't needing help.

"Faked it!" I said hopping into the back.

"Oh this is war." He said, and I just laughed.


	4. Pilot Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapter dumping

"Hey, Kate would you like a room to yourself…or would you mind staying with us? If you stay with us, you will either have to share a bed or take the couch if there is one." Dean asked as we pulled up into the hotel parking lot.

"If you don't mind, I would like a room to myself." I just met these guys. I don't want to jump the gun just yet.

"No, of course not sweetheart." We got out of the Impala and went into the lobby. "Two rooms, please." Dean says giving the credit card to the man at the desk.

"You guys having a reunion or something?" The man asked. The guys looked confused. I knew what the man was talking about of course.

"Oh, yes that's our Uncle Burt. We had some family invite us up. He told us to come by his room when we got here, but he never told us what room number he was in. Could you point us the way?" I asked sweetly.

"Room 109 and 110 are your rooms." He said handing me the keys. "Your uncle is staying in 100." We grabbed our bags and headed to our rooms.

"We'll knock on your door in a bit." Sam said. I nodded and headed into my room. It wasn't terrible, but I'm going to have to get used to the whole living in a hotel room life. At least till we get to go to the Bunker. That's such a long ways away though. I set my bag down and started unpacking some things. After a while Sam knocked on the door.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked as we headed down the hallway.

"We're going into our dad's room. Dean's already down there pick-locking the door." We got to John's room, which was open. We walked in to see Dean looking at everything their dad had in the room. There was something on every possible surface. I stepped around the mysterious substance that was on the floor to look at the stuff that was on the walls.

"Whoa." Sam said. Dean turned on the lamp by the bed. He picked up the half-eaten burger that was also sitting there.

"Please tell me you're not going to eat that." I said looking disgusted. He sniffed it and put it back down.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least." Sam was inspecting the salt on the floor.

"Salt, cats-eye shells…he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in." Dean joined me by the wall.

"What have you got here?" Sam asked also joining us.

"Centennial Highway victims." I said. Sam nodded.

"I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs-" Sam crossed the room. "-ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?" Sam started looking at the papers taped to the other walls. He also turned on another lamp.

"Dad figured it out." I went over to Sam while Dean just stayed over by the wall we were looking at.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white." Dean then took a closer look at the photos of the victims.

"You sly dogs." Dean then turned back to us. "All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She might have another weakness." I said.

"Well, Dad would want to make sure." Dean came over to us. "He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?"

"No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband." I looked at his photo and noticed he was just thirty. I knew he was alive though from the show. "If he's still alive." I really wanted to tell them everything, but I knew I couldn't because that could seriously mess some things up.

"All right. You and Kate go see if you can find an address. I'm gonna get cleaned up." Dean says as he turns to go back to their room. Sam turns towards him.

"Hey, Dean?" Dean turned around to face him. "What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry." I silently awwwwed to myself. I love their cute brother moments, but then Dean held up a hand.

"No chick-flick moments." Me and Sam both laughed.

"All right, Jerk." I got really giddy inside.

"Bitch."

"Okay, you two. Dean, please go take a shower before your stench sets the fire alarm off." I said walking over to Sam. Sam laughed and gave me a high-five.

"Yeah, you're laughing now, but just you wait, Kate." He said going back to their room. Sam then noticed something and stopped smiling.

"What is it Sam?" I asked as he walked over to look at something. There was a rosary in front of the mirror and there was also a photo of John sitting on the hood of the Impala next to Dean with Sam on his lap. Sam took the photo off the mirror and smiled sadly. I went over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We're going to find him, Sam. I promise." He just nodded and headed out. I followed suit. We started researching, but nothing came up. Dean walked out of the bathroom clean and smelling great.

"I'm going to go get food. You guys want some?" Dean asked.

"Yeah can you get me my usual?" He nodded.

"Yeah, sure sweetheart. Sam, do you want something?" He was listening to his voicemails from Jess. He shook his head.

"You sure? Afraim's is buying." Sam didn't respond. "Okay, I'll be back." He headed out. Just after he left, Sam's phone rang. Sam stood up quickly.

"What about you?" Sam hung up the phone and turned to me. "Come on, we have to go." He grabbed the keys to the impala, and we hurried out.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"We're going to see Joseph Welch to see if we can find anything." After a while, we pulled up to a house that looks like its falling apart. We go up to the door and knock. A man, who I presume is Joseph, opens the door.

"Hi, are you Joseph Welch?" Sam asks.

"Yeah." He said. He walked outside, and we started walking down the driveway that was filled with junk.

"Sir, I was wondering if this man came to talk to you." I said as I handed him the picture of John.

"Yeah, he was older, but that's him." Joseph handed the picture back to me. "He came three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter."

"That's right. We're working on a story together." Sam said.

"Well, I don't know what the kill kinda story you're working on. The questions he asked me…"

"About your wife Constance?"

"He asked me where she was buried."

"And where is that again?" I asked pulling out my notebook I had gotten.

"What, I gotta go through this twice?"

"I'm sorry sir. We're just fact-checking." I said.

"In a plot. Behind my old place over on Breckenridge."

"And why did you move?" Sam asked.

"I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died."

"It must have been so hard on you Joseph." I said sincerely. Sam suddenly stopped walking, and me and Joseph did too.

"Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?"

"No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known."

"So you had a happy marriage?" Joseph hesitated. That's when I caught on to what Sam was doing.

"Definitely."

"Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time." Sam said. We shook hands with Joseph and turned back to the Impala. Sam waited a moment, and then turned back to Joseph. "Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white?" Joseph turned back to us.

"A what?"

"A woman in white or sometimes weeping woman?" Joseph says nothing. "Its a ghost story. Well, its more of a phenomenon, really." Sam starts walking back towards Joseph. I just stayed where I was. "Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately in Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women. Sam stopped right in front of Joseph. "You understand. But all share the same story."

"Boy, I don't care much for nonsense." Joseph started walking away, but Sam followed.

"See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them." That caught Joseph's attention because he stopped. "And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children." Joseph turned around. "Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways, and if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. That man is never seen again."

"You think…you thin that has something to do with…Constance? You smartass!"

"You tell me."

"I mean, maybe…maybe I made some mistakes, but no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here, and you don't come back!" Joseph look visibly upset. After a moment, he turned away. Sam sighed and joined me back at the Impala.

"Alright, so the old house?" Sam nodded and drove us off. It was nighttime by the time we got to the bridge. All of a sudden, his phone started ringing. He pulled it out and answered it. He talked to who I guess is probably Dean. We got onto the bridge, when I noticed Constance in front of us.

"Sam!" He looked and saw her as well and slammed on the brakes. We go right through her as the Impala stops. I could hear Dean yelling through the phone. Me and Sam were breathing hard. That's when we noticed Constance in the back seat.

"Take me home." She said. "Take me home!" She yelled more forcefully.

"No!" Sam yelled. Constance glared. All of the sudden my door flew open, and I was pushed out by an unknown force. "Kate!" I heard Sam yell as my door had shut. All of a sudden the car started to go off. I could see Sam struggling as the car went by. I got up and started hobbling over to where the car was going. The fall hurt my ankle. I got to the house as Sam rammed the car into the house. That was when I saw Dean. He hurried over to the passenger side of the car.

"Sam! Sam! You okay?" He asked.

"I think…" Sam said.

"Can you move?"

"Yeah. Help me?" Dean helped Sam out of the car. I finally made it over to them just in time to see Constance pick up a photograph of her and her children.

"There you go." Dean closed the door. At that time, Constance looked up and glared at us. She threw the picture down. A dresser came flying and pinned Sam and Dean against the car. The lights started to flicker. Constance started looking terrified. Water began flowing down the staircase as two kids came towards her.

"You've come home to us, Mommy." The children say. They suddenly showed up behind her and embraced her. She screamed and the three of them melt into a puddle. The boys shoved the dresser away from them. They went over to look at the puddle.

"So this is where she drowned her kids." Sam nodded.

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them."

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy." He slapped Sam on the chest. Sam let out a pained laugh. "Hey, where's Kate?" Sam went rigid.

"Crap! She was shoved out of the car on the bridge!"

"I'm fine. I'm right here. I said getting over to them with my bleeding ankle. "I have a few bruises and scratches and my ankle is bleeding, but other than that, I'm good."

"You got payback for earlier." Dean said smiling.

"Shut up, Winchester."

"Make me, short fry." Sam just laughed and helped me into the Impala.

"What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak." Sam said.

"Hey, saved your ass." Dean leaned over to look at the car. "I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car, I'll kill you." They hopped into the car, and we headed back to Stanford. Sam was reading their Dad's journal with a map on his lap. I think he was trying to find the coordinates that were written in the journal.

"Okay, here's where Dad went." It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado." Dean nodded.

"Sounds charming. How far?"

"About six hundred miles."

"Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning." Sam looked at him, hesitating.

"Dean, I, um…" Dean glanced at the road and then back at Sam.

"You're not going."

"The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there." Dean nodded clearly disappointed and returned his attention to the road.

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever." Dean glanced at Sam. "I'll take you home." Sam turned the flashlight off, and we drove off. I dozed off with "Highway to Hell" playing. How fitting. We finally got back to Sam's apartment.

"Call me if you find him?" Dean nodded.

"Yeah, all right." Sam patted the car door twice and turned to me. "Keep my brother in check will ya?" He asked looking down.

"I'll try, but you know Dean." He laughed and hugged me. "Good luck with the interview. You'll rock it." I said sadly, knowing what was about to happen. Sam patted the Impala and turned away.

"Sam?" He turned back. "You know, we made a hell of a team back there."

"Yeah." Sam then goes back inside.

"Alright, sweetheart, I guess we're headed to Colorado." Dean said turning on the car. I laid down in the backseat and dozed off. I woke up not too long after to find we were pulling into Stanford very fast.

"Dean, what's going on?" I asked sitting up, momentarily forgetting what is happening to Sam.

"Its Sam. We have to go back." He said quickly. We pulled up to Sam's burning apartment and jumped out of the car. Dean ran into the apartment to go after Sam. I stayed outside anxiously waiting for them. Dean and Sam came out with Dean holding a struggling Sam. Dean got him next to the Impala, and Sam fell on his knees and started crying. I got down next to him and tried to comfort him. Once Sam calmed down, he looked scary mad. He just went emotionless and stood up. I got up with him. Sam opened the trunk and loaded a shotgun. Dean looked at the trunk and then at Sam. Sam looked up, then sighs, nods, and tosses the shotgun into the trunk.

"We got work to do." Sam shut the trunk.


	5. Wendigo Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapter dumping

We stayed for Jessica's funeral before we decided to head off. Sam was so torn at the loss of Jess. I wanted to hug him and tell him its going to be okay, but I knew that was a lie in of itself. Plus, I didn't know how Sam would take that.'

"Hey, you two can head back to the Impala. I want to say goodbye one last time." Me and Dean nodded and headed back.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" I asked Dean as we got in.

"I don't know, Kate. Jess died the same way our mom did. Our mom died right above Sam in his nursery. This is going to take a big toil on him." We sat there for a little bit then Sam came back and got into the car. We didn't say anything for a long time. After a while, I fell asleep. I woke up and looked at the radio clock and noticed I had only been out for an hour. Dean looked in the mirror at me and noticed I was awake. "Welcome to the world of the conscious, sweetheart." I chuckled and looked out the window.

"How much longer do we have?" I asked.

"About two hours." Just then Sam jerked awake. That caught Dean's attention as he looked at his brother concerned. "You okay?" Sam looked at Dean but then looked away.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Another nightmare?" I asked. Sam cleared his throat. There was a pause.

"You wanna drive for a while?" Dean asked surprising both me and Sam. I hadn't been with Dean very long, but the show seemed to portray him very well when it came to the Impala, including not letting just anyone drive it. Sam laughed.

"Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that."

"Just thought you might want to. Never mind."

"Can I?" I asked.

"No, I don't even know if you have a driver's license."

"Man, I thought I might get lucky." I said looking back out the window. "For your information, I do have a driver's license."

"Look, guys, I know you're worried about me. I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay." I had to hold back a snort for that one. That would have been incredibly rude.

"Mm-hm." Sam then grabbed a map to figure out exactly where we're headed.

"Alright, where are we?"

"We are just outside of Grand Junction." Sam folded the map to the part where we're going. I noticed there was a very large red x on it with some coordinates it seemed like.

"You know what?" He paused. "Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon."

"Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica-"

"We gotta find your dad first." I said. Sam nodded.

"Dad disappearing-" Dean paused. "and this thing showing up again after twenty years, its no coincidence." Another pause. "Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do."

"This is just all so weird." I said.

"You got that right, sweetheart." Dean said.

"These coordinates he left us, this Blackwater Ridge." Sam said confused.

"What about it?" Dean asked.

"There's nothing there. Its just woods." Sam said putting down the map. "Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?" Just then we drove by a sign that said: "Welcome to Lost Creek Colorado National Forest." I knew what we were hunting. I also knew this was going to be a terrifying experience. After a while of driving, we pulled up to the ranger station. "So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote." We got out of the Impala and were looking around. Me and Sam were checking out the map while Dean was just wondering around. "It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place."

"Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear." Sam and I looked at him. I rolled my eyes at him and walked over to him with Sam. He was looking at a photo of a man standing behind a very large bear.  
"And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure."

"You kids aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" A voice said right behind us. We turned around and saw a ranger there.

"Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper." Sam said laughing a bit. I even let out a nervous laugh. Dean just grinned and raised a fist.

"Recycle, man." Dean said. I had to try really hard not to roll my eyes.

"Bull." Crap he called us out on our bluff. We all exchanged glances.

"You're friends with that Haley girl, right?" There was a pause.

"Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger-" Dean looks at his nametag. "Wilkinson."

"Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the 24th, so its not exactly a missing persons now, is it?" Dean shook his head.

"You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine." We nodded our heads.

"We will. Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?"

"That is putting it mildly."

"Actually you what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You, know so she could see her brother's return date." Ranger Wilkinson eyed Dean, while Dean just raised his eyebrows.

"Fine." He said and started heading into the ranger station. We got the copy and walked out to the Impala. As soon as we're out of earshot, me and Dean bust out laughing.

"I can't believe we just did that." I said. Dean just patted me on the shoulder and walked ahead.

"What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?" Sam asked obviously not as amused as we are.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?" We stopped at the Impala. Me and Dean on one side and Sam on the other.  
"I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?" There was a pause.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later, anyway?"

"Since now." Sam gets into the Impala.

"Really?" We then both got into the car. We drove up to what I guessed was Haley's house. Just as we got out of the car, Haley walked out of the house. "You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam and Kate, we're, ah, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy." I could tell Haley was hesitating because we really don't look like we're from the Park Service.

"Lemme see some ID." Haley said. Dean pulled out a fake ID and held it against the screen. Haley looked at it, then at Dean, who is smiling. Haley then finally opened the door.

"Come on in."

"Thanks." Me and Dean said. Haley then noticed the Impala.

"That yours?"

"Yeah." Dean said proudly. We were all looking at the Impala at this point.

"Nice car." We were lead into the kitchen were there's a boy sitting at the table on a laptop. Dean turned to me and Sam to mouth something I didn't catch, but I did catch Sam rolling his eyes. We sat down at the table to discuss things.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Haley came back into the room with a bowl witch she places on the table.

"He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos-we haven't heard anything in over three days now.

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception."

"He's got a satellite phone, too."

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?"

"He wouldn't do that." The guy sitting at the table said. Dean eyed the poor kid. He looked away. Haley went and put more food on the table.

"Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other."

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." She said as she grabbed the laptop and pulled up the pictures.

"That's Tommy." Haley clicked and another picture came up, then the still frame opening the latest video.

"Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow." Tom said on the video. Just then there was a shadow that flicked by on the video.

"Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing." Dean said.

"Then maybe I'll see you there. Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself."

"I think I know how you feel." Dean said as he looked over at Sam.

"Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?" Sam asked.

"Sure." We then left the house.


	6. Wendigo Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapter dumping

"So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly, but still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found." Sam said as we sat down at a table in the local bar.

"Any before that?" Dean asked. Sam pulled out newspapers to show us. "Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack." Sam said pointing at the specific article he was talking about. The headline said Grizzly Bear Attack! It just talked about how these people disappeared and the authorities couldn't ever figure out what happened to them. Sam then pulled out his laptop. "And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936." He pulled up Tom's video that Hailey sent us. "Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork. Okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out." Sam said going through the specific frames showing us them one at a time. A shadow suddenly crossed the screen.

"Do it again." Dean said. Sam showed those same frames again. "That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move."

"Woah, that is nuts." I said surprised at looking at the video in person. Dean then hit Sam. Sam looks at him.

"Told you something weird was going on." Dean said.

"Yeah." Sam then closed the laptop. "I got one more thing." Sam handed Dean and I another newspaper article. "In fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive."

"Is there a name?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I already looked the guy up. He still lives in the area. Let's get going." We grabbed our stuff and left the bar. After a while, we pulled up to the house of the man I assumed was the kid. When we knocked on the door, an older man with a cigarette in his mouth answered the door.

"Hello, are you Mr. Shaw?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, who's asking?" Sam and Dean held up their fake ranger badges.

"This is I'm Ranger Flatts and this is my partner Ranger Young. We're here to talk to you about something that happened to you in 1959." The man went rigid when Dean said that last part. The man walked out and we started walking outside.

"Look ranger, I don't know whey you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a-"

"Grizzly? That's what attacked them?" Sam asked. Shaw nodded.

"The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks too?" Dean asked. Shaw didn't do anything. "What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?" Still nothing. "We knew what were dealing with, we might be able to stop it."

"I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make." Shaw sat down in a chair. 

"You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did." Sam down across from Mr. Shaw.

"Mr. Shaw, what did you see?" Sam asked. There was silence.

"Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar. Like…no man or animal I ever heard."

"It came at night?" I asked. Mr. Shaw nodded. "Got inside your tent?"

"It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming."

"It killed them?" Sam asked.

"Dragged them off into the night." He shook his head. "Why it left me alive…been asking myself that ever since." His hands go up to his collar. "Did leave me this, though." He opened his shirt to reveal three scars that were clearly made by claws. "There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon." I knew it wasn't a demon. This was not going to be fun. We drove back to our motel and started planning.

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just go through the walls." Dean said.

"So it's probably something else, something corporeal." Sam said.

"Corporeal? Excuse me, professor." Sam gave him a shove on the shoulder.

"Shut up. So what do you two think?" Sam asked.

"Werewolf?" I asked even though I know what it is.

"No too fast to be a werewolf. The claws, the speed that it moves…could be a skin walker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it." We walked out to the Impala and drove to the park again. Dean goes over to the trunk and starts putting guns into a duffel bag. Me and Sam walk over to him.

"We cannot let that Haley girl go out there." I said.

"Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?" Dean snapped at me.

"Hey lay off and maybe she has a point. We don't know what we're dealing with." Dean looked at Sam.

"Her brother's missing, Sam, Kate. She's not gonna just sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend." Dean picked up the duffel.

"Finding Dad's not enough?" Sam asked. Sam shut the trunk. "Now we gotta babysit too?" Dean just stared at Sam. "What?"

"Nothing." Dean said as he threw the duffel bag at Sam and walked off. Sam and I just stared after him. We then grabbed our stuff and followed after Dean. We headed towards the forest just to see Haley, Ben, and another guy who's name I couldn't remember, but I'm pretty sure he's the one that dies for being a jerk basically. They look like they are about to head out into the forest as well. We got out of the car. I noticed that all three were staring at us. I got out with the duffel bag full of guns, but Sam grabbed it from me.

"You guys got room for three more?" I asked.

"Wait, you want to come with us?" Haley asked.

"Who are these guys?" The guy said.

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue." Sam walked past everyone into the forest. I followed after him.

"You're rangers?" The guy said.

"That's right." Dean said.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Haley asked.

"Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts."

"What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt." Me and Sam looked back at the guy.

"Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be. We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all." Dean walked past me and Sam. We started walking again. We walked for about another hour before anyone said anything again. Roy was leading us with me and Sam in the back.

"So, what do you think?" I asked Sam.

"I have no clue. You got something?" He asked.

"I heard this legend this one time-" Ben walked away from Haley and Dean. Dean gave us a look saying that we should go follow and we did. "We'll talk about this later." I said. Sam nodded. Later in the day, we finally go to Blackwater Ridge. Sam walked up ahead of the guy, who I finally found out his name is Roy.

"This is it. Blackwater Ridge." Roy said.

"What coordinates are we at?" Sam asked. Roy pulled out a GPS and looked at it.

"Thirty-five and minus one-eleven." Roy said. Dean and I walked up to Sam.

"You hear that?" Dean asked.

"What? I don't hear anything." I said.

"That's the point. Nothing's making a sound. Not even a cricket." Sam said.

"I'm gonna go take a look around." Roy said.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself." I said.

"That's sweet, sweetheart. Don't worry about me." Roy said while waving his gun and pushed past us. Dean looked at Ben and Haley.

"All right, everybody stays together. Let's go." We headed off and to find a place where we could stay for the night.

"Haley! Over here!" Roy said. Haley ran towards Roy. We soon followed.

"Oh my God." Haley said. The place was trashed. This was nuts. Everything was torn up, blood was everywhere, and the supplies were everywhere in the area.

"Looks like a grizzly." Roy said. I rolled my eyes. This was most definitely not a grizzly.

"Tommy?" Haley said as she took off her backpack and looks through everything in the campsite. 

"Tommy!" Sam ran over to Haley.

"Shh." Sam said.

"Tommy!" Haley screamed again.

"Shh." Sam said trying to get her to be quiet.

"Why?" Haley said when she finally calmed down a bit.

"Something might still be out there." Sam said.

"Sam!" I yelled as me and Dean noticed something. Sam came over to where we were.

"The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. That's weird." Dean said. We stood up and turned back to the others. "I'll tell you what, that's no skin walker or black dog." We head back to the others to notice Haley looking at something that had blood on it. She started crying so Dean walked over to where she was. "Hey, he could still be alive." Dean said trying to comfort her. She gave him a look.

"Help! Help!" Someone from the woods yelled. We ran to where we were hearing this voice with Roy in the lead. "Help! Somebody!" The voice yelled again. We couldn't find anyone.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Haley said. We just stood there and tried to listen to anything.

"Everybody back to camp." Sam said suddenly. When we got back to camp, everything was gone.

"Our packs!" I exclaimed.

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone." Roy said.

"What the hell is going on?" Haley asked turning to us.

 

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help." Sam said.

"You mean someone, some nut job out there just stole all our gear." Roy said. Sam walked over to where me and Dean were standing.

"I need to speak with you two in private." We headed a little ways away from the others. "Good. Let me see Dad's journal." Dean handed the journal to Sam. He opened it and found the page he was looking for. "All right, check that out." He pointed to a drawing of a Wendigo.

"Oh come one, wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west." Dean said.

"That's what I was thinking of earlier." I said to Sam.

"Think about it, Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice." Sam said.

"Great." Dean took out his gun. "Well then this is useless." Sam gave Dean the journal and headed back but stopped.

"We gotta get these people to safety." He said. We headed back to the campsite. "All right, listen up, it's time to go. Things have gotten…more complicated."

"What?" Haley asked.

"Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it." Roy said.

"It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave. Now." Sam said.

"One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders." Roy said.

"Relax." Dean said.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right? I'm trying to protect you." Roy moved to get up in Sam's business. I started to try to break the two apart, but Dean put an arm in front of me to stop me from doing that.

"You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night." I held back a gasp knowing what happened to Mary.

"Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid ass out of here." He was majorly angry now. Roy just laughed.

"You know you're crazy, right?"

"Yeah? You ever hunt a wen-" Dean finally stepped in and pushed Sam away from Roy.

"Roy!" Haley exclaimed.

"Chill out." Dean said.

"Stop. Stop it. Everybody just stop. Look. Tommy might still be alive, and I'm not leaving here without him." Haley said. There was a long pause.

"It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves." Dean said.

"How?" Haley asked. Me, Dean, and Sam started drawing symbols in the ground to protect us from the wendigo. Dean and Haley were talking. I stopped to eat a few of the MnMs I had in a bag in my pocket. I figured that it might be a good idea to have some just in case. Sam noticed and laughed.

"You brought some too?" He asked.

"Hey, these things are amazing."

"Whatever you say." There was silence for a while.

"Do you think we're going to be able to stop this?" I asked.

"We have to or we'll probably die."

"We need fire you do realize that right?"

"Yeah, well in our packs we did have flares."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Try and get back to the Impala maybe."

"That might take too long. Tommy might die by then."

"I have no idea what we're going to do." When we were done, we sat at the edge of the campsite since Sam and Roy were not getting along at the moment. Dean came up to us after a while.

"You wanna tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?" Dean asked.

"Dean-" Sam started.

"No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, man, it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember? Then, Kate over here is the one to save our butts." I smiled. There was a pause.

"Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah you're probably right. Tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek." Dean said.  
"Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road. Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?" Sam asked.

"This is why." I said as Dean held out John's journal.

"This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession-everything he knows about every evil thing is in here, and he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business." Dean said. Sam just shook his head.

"That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just-call us? Why doesn't he-tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?" Sam asked clearly frustrated.

"I dunno. But the way I see it, Dad's giving us a job to do, and I intend to do it. Are you with me Kate?" Dean asked.

"I understand that we need to help people. That should always come first, but what if your dad is in trouble?" I asked.

"Dean…she has a point. I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about."

"Okay, all right, Sam, we'll find them, I promise. Listen to me. You've gotta prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man." Sam looked down, then back up.

"How do you do it? How does Dad do it?" Dean looked over to where Hailey and Ben were.

"Well for one, them." Sam looked at them as well. "I mean, I figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little bit more bearable." He paused. "I'll tell you what else helps." Sam looked straight at Dean. "Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can." Me and Sam smiled at that. Suddenly a twig snapped and all three of us were on high alert.

"Help me! Please!" A voice said from the woods. Dean stood up and got his gun out. "Help!" Sam and I were shining our flashlights around trying to see anything.

"He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put." Dean said.

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy said sarcastically.

"Help! Help me!" The voice said again. Then there was a growling noise. Roy pointed his gun in the direction where the noise came from.

"Okay, that's no grizzly." Roy said. Something rushed past near where Haley and Ben were and Haley shrieked.

"It's here." Sam said. Roy shot the Wendigo twice. I knew that was a really terrible idea.

"I hit it!" Roy exclaimed as he ran off to go find what the creature was.

"Roy, no! Roy!" Dean yelled. He turned to Haley and Ben. "Don't move." We then ran after Roy.

"It's over here! It's in the tree!" Roy yelled. Just then the wendigo reached down from the tree and killed Roy. I screamed.

"Roy!" Dean exclaimed. I knew that was going to happen, but it didn't scare me any less.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Dumping

We got back to the camp after the death of Roy. He was a jerk, but no one deserved to die like that. Me and Sam were sitting against a tree stump looking at John's journal. Dean, Haley, and Ben were hanging around the tents.

"It's not your fault." I said after a few minutes of silence.

"I feel some sort of responsibility towards Roy's death. We're supposed to protect people." Sam said not looking at me.

"Roy got trigger happy. We couldn't have done anything to stop him from shooting that thing." I said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I was a jerk to him."

"He was a jerk as well. You two had an argument. You two are stubborn. That's why you two got mad at each other. You can't beat yourself up about this."

"It still doesn't change the fact that he's dead."

"Okay, so let's kill this thing. That's the best we can do for him now. We've got to figure out where this thing is hiding out. Haley's brother might still be out there."

"Well it looks like we have to kill it in the daylight. It's a perfect hunter at night." He paused. "I guess we need to go discuss with the group." He said getting up. He held a hand out to me. I grabbed it and stood up. We went over to where Dean, Haley, and Ben were.

"Hey." Haley stood up when she saw us come over. "So we've got half a chance in the daylight, and I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch."

"Well, hell, you know I'm in." Dean said also standing up. Sam showed the page about Wendigos to Haley and Ben.

"'Wendigo' is a Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours'." Sam said.

"They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter." Dean said.

"How's a man turn into one of those things?" Haley asked looking at the page. Dean bent down a picked up something off the ground.

"Well, it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp." Dean said.

"Like the Donner Party." Ben said.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality." I said.

"If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry." Sam said.

"So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Haley asked still a bit scared.

"You're not gonna like it." Dean said. Dean glanced at me and Sam, then back to Haley.

"Tell me." She said.

"More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We gotta track it back there." Dean said.

"And then how do we stop it?" Haley asked.

"Well, guns are useless, so are knives. Basically-" Dean started. He then held up a can of lighter fluid, the beer bottle, and the white cloth he'd picked up. "We gotta torch the sucker." We started heading through the forest with Dean leading the way with the Molotov cocktail in his hand. I was in the back with Sam with Haley and Ben closely following Dean. I looked over and noticed trees with claw marks and what looked like blood on them. We kept walking for a while, then Dean let me and Sam lead. Dean handed me the Molotov cocktail when we switched.

"Guys." I said stopping at a tree that had more claw marks and blood, but this one was different because the branches were broken. Sam stopped and Dean caught up with us.

"What is it?"

"You know, I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow." Sam said. Then there was growling. We whipped around to where the sound was coming. Trees were rustling from that area. Haley was standing under a tree when we saw blood drip onto her shirt. She noticed and looked up. She leaps out of the way just when Roy's dead body falls out of the tree. Me and Dean go over to look at the body, while Sam goes over to Haley.

"You okay? You got it?" Sam asked.

"His neck's broke." Dean said as Sam helped Haley up. Then there was more growling. "Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!" Dean said. We started to run, but again, I was behind because of having short legs. I then felt something grab me. Instead of the Wendigo grabbing Dean, it had grabbed me. I dropped my bracelet I always wore down, so the guys could see that I had been taken. I remembered I also have MnMs in my pocket, so I did exactly what Dean did in the episode. I just hope I can survive long enough till they come.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kate! Kate!" I heard from somewhere in the mine. I couldn't open my eyes. I wasn't as bad as Tom. I also noticed that the wendigo had brought another body in. I think it was Haley. I hope that its the boys and not the wendigo mimicking their voices. Another twenty minutes later I heard the voices again. "Kate!" I heard Sam yell. I then felt his giant hands on my face. I opened my eyes slightly to see that it was Sam.

"Sam." I groaned. "Dean." I said seeing Dean over at another body.

"Hold on, I'll cut you down." Sam said cut me down and caught me when I fell. "I got you." I smiled.

"Thanks." I said as he set me on my feet.

"Can you walk?" He asked still having an arm around my waist.

"I'm fine. Let's get the others." Dean had cut down Haley and was taking care of her. Even though I told Sam I could walk, he didn't let go of me. They helped me and Haley to an empty patch of floor and sat us down. I groaned. I may not be seriously hurt, but it still didn't feel very good to move very much.

"You sure you're all right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Where is the Wendigo?" I asked.

"He's gone for now." Sam said. Haley got rid of the rest of the ropes that were on her. She stood up and spotted Tom still strung up. She started crying.

"Tommy…" She said as she went over and touched his cheek. Tommy suddenly woke up and jerked his head up. Haley jumped back and shrieked. She turned towards us. "Cut him down!" Sam went over and cut the poor boy down. "We're gonna get you home." That's when we noticed our supplies were in the corner. Dean went over and picked up three flare guns.

"Check it out." He said.

"Flare guns. Those'll work." Sam said and grinned. I got up from the floor and stood next to Sam. Dean laughed and twirled the guns. We then headed down a tunnel with Sam and Dean in the front, me right behind them, and Haley and Ben behind me supporting Tommy. There was then some growling. I prepared my flare gun for whatever was going to happen.

"Looks like someone's home for supper." Dean said.

"We'll never outrun it." Haley said scared. Dean turned and looked at us.

"You thinking what I'm thinking." I nodded.

"Yeah, I think so." Sam said.

"All right, listen to me. Stay with Sam and Kate. They're gonna get you out of here."

"What are you gonna do?" Haley asked. Dean didn't say anything. He just winked and started walking.

"Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I taste good." He yelled. We waited until Dean was pretty far away before we started moving.

"All right, come on! Hurry!" Sam said. He grabbed my hand and started pulling me along. The other three following suit. Then we heard growling. Sam and I both grabbed our guns. Sam lowered his and turned to the others.

"Get him outta here." Sam said.

"Sam, Kate, no." Haley said worried.

"Go! Go! Go!" He yelled.

"Come on, Haley!" Ben yelled. They helped Tom through the mine tunnel. I turned to Sam.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let's do this!" We got our flare guns ready to shoot and started down the tunnel a little.

"Come on. Come on." I said anxiously. We heard growling again, but this time it was right behind us. We turned and the wendigo was right there. Sam shot and missed. We ran after the other three. We had to protect them.

"Sam! Kate!" Haley yelled noticing us.

"Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry." Sam said pushing them along. The Wendigo was still right behind us. Just then the Wendigo grabbed me. I screamed as it got some of the scratches he already gave me. "Kate!" Sam said turning around and pulling out his gun.

"Hey!" Dean yelled. The Wendigo got off enough for me to crawl away. Sam saw Dean and grabbed me and pulled me away as well. Dean shot the flare as soon as I was out of harm's way. The Wendigo went up in flames. I sighed. This hunt was finally over. I moved to get up but realized I had a huge gash on my leg. Sam also noticed and helped me up.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Not really, but nothing some painkillers and sleep can't help." He smiled, and we got out of there. We got back to the ranger station later that night and called an ambulance for Tom. The ambulance people loaded up Tom and also patched up the gash on my leg. When I was done, I went over to where Sam was with Ben, who just finished talking to some police officers.

"You okay?" Ben asked when I came over.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Haley turned to us.

"Let's go, Ben." Ben nodded at us and left to go with his siblings. I saw Haley kiss Dean's cheek. I aww'd. I saw Dean give me a look and slightly chuckled. "Thanks, Sam, Kate." Her and Ben climbed into the ambulance and they drove off. We joined Dean over on the Impala.

"Man, I hate camping." Dean said. I laughed.

"Me, too." Sam and I said at the same time. There was silence for a bit.

"Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?"

"Yeah, I know." We all hopped into the Impala and drove off. I smiled because I just survived a Wendigo attack.


	9. The Phantom Travelor Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Dumping

"How much you want to bet that Dean is still asleep?" I asked as me and Sam got back to our motel room with coffee and some muffins. Sam grabbed the bag of muffins I was holding so that I could open the door. When I opened the door, I saw that Dean was reaching under his pillow obviously going for the weapon he had under there. "Stand down. It's just us. We brought breakfast." I said going over to our small table and setting down my coffee.

"What time is it?" He asked still looking sleepy.

"Uh, it's about five forty-five." Sam said looking at his watch.

"In the morning?" Dean asked.

"Yep." Me and Sam said. Sam was really happy when he found out I was a morning person. That meant he didn't have to drag two people out of bed in the morning. I had gotten more comfortable with staying with them in motel rooms especially since someone tried to break into my room one night. That was really terrifying, but I somehow took the guy down thanks to the training Sam and Dean have been doing with me. The guy didn't expect that.

"Where does the day go?" He asked sitting up. "Did you two get any sleep last night?"

"Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours." Sam said.

"Liar. 'Cause I was up at three, and you were watching a George Foreman infomerical. I knew Kate got some sleep. She's just a weird morning person."

"Hey!"

"No offense sweetheart."

"Hey, what can I say? It's riveting TV." I chuckled slightly.

"When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?"

"I don't know, a little while, I guess. It's not a big deal."

"Yeah, it is." Dean said.

"Sam, you're smart enough to know that's terrible for a person." I said turning to him with crossed arms.

"Look, I appreciate your concern-"

"Oh, I'm not concerned about you. It's your job to help keep my ass alive, so I need you sharp. I have Kate, but she's still learning." Sam just shrugged. Seriously, are you still having nightmares about Jess?" Sam went over to the other bed and handed Dean his coffee.

"Yeah, but it's not just her. It's everything. I just forgot, you know? This job. Man, it gets to you."

"You can't let it. You can't bring it home like that."

"Sometimes you can't help it. We see a lot of things. Some things you just can't forget." I said remembering what's going to happen later to them."

"Exactly." Sam paused. "All this it…never keeps you up at night?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head. I knew he was lying. He always has nightmares. I didn't bring it up though. "Never? You're never afraid?"

"No, not really." Another lie. He's scared of losing the people he loves. Sam pulled out the large knife that Dean keeps under his pillow. We all keep weapons under our pillow. He held it up to prove his point. "That's not fear. That is precaution."

"All right, whatever. I'm too tired to argue." Just then Dean got a phone call. He picked up. "Hello?" Pause. "Oh, right, yeah. Up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania, the poltergeist thing. It's not back is it?" Must have been someone that John and Dean helped with. "What is it?" Something was wrong. Dean eyed both of us. A few minutes later, Dean hung up. "Okay guys, pack up we're headed to Pennsylvania." We got all of our stuff and got into the Impala. I knew this was going to be a really long ride, so I thought I might as well sleep some more. Dean only thought that I got some sleep. In honesty, I didn't sleep a wink. I've been having my own nightmares. Nightmares of things to come. Every time I get in the Impala though, I seem to have nothing. It's like the Impala protects me. I feel safe when I'm in this car. We got to the place where Dean's friend Jerry worked and met up with her.

"Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean and your dad really helped me out." Jerry said.

"Yeah, he told us. It was a poltergeist?" Sam asked.

"Poltergeist? Man, I loved that movie." A man said coming up to us.

"Hey, nobody's talking to you. Keep walking. Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive. Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?"

"Yeah, I was. I'm-taking some time off." Sam said painfully.

"Well, he was proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time."

"He did?" Sam asked surprised.

"Yeah, you bet he did." She finally turned to me. "I'm sorry, I don't know who you are."

"Oh, yeah. I'm not a Winchester. I'm Kate Foster. These two are my hunting partners." I said extending a hand for her to shake.

"Well it's nice to meet you Kate." She shook my hand then turned to Dean. "Oh, hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing anyway?"

"He's, um, wrapped up in a job right now." Dean said.

"Well, we're missing the old man, but we get Sam and Kate. Three is better than two, huh?" Dean laughed.

"Well having Dad would still be extremely helpful. Kate is still learning."

"I got something I was you guys to hear." Jerry said. She lead us to an office. She walked over to the computer. "I listened to this, and well, it sounded like it was up your alley." She put the CD into the computer. "Normally I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours." She pushed play on the computer.

"Mayday! Mayday! Repeat! This is Britannia 2485-immediate instruction help!" One man said.

"United Britannia 2485, I copy your message." Another man said.

"May be experiencing some mechanical failure." The first voice said. There was a loud whooshing sound. The recording cut off there.

"Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board. Only seven got out alive. Pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh…well, he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault."

"You don't think it was?" Sam asked.

"No, I don't." Jerry said seriously.

"Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, um, a list of survivors." Sam said.

"All right."

"And, uh, any way we can take a look at the wreckage?" Dean asked.

"The other stuff is no problem. But the wreckage…guys, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance." Dean frowned. I nodded my head knowingly.

"No problem." I said.


	10. The Phantom Traveler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter dumping.

"Are you okay?" I asked Sam as we were standing outside the Impala waiting for Dean.

"Can you guys stop asking. I'm fine." Sam said slightly frustrated.

"Listen, I know what you're going through."

"No you don't." There was a pause.

"I have nightmares too."

"I know. I notice you don't get a whole lot of sleep. You just make Dean think you do."

"I've always been a morning person. That wasn't a lie. It's just I've started having nightmares." I said. "I think Dean hasn't noticed because he worries more about you. You're more important. He doesn't really notice anything about me."

"That's wrong. In the last month, you've become a part of our family, Kate. You're like a sister to us." Sam said looking me dead in the eyes.

"Well, that's good to know." Just then Dean walked out of the building in front of us.

"Hey." A random woman said.

"Hi." Dean said kind of weirded out by a random woman just saying hi. He shook it off and walked towards us. He held up the ids. There was two for me, while Sam and Dean only had one. I grabbed both of mine and saw one was an FBI id.

"Homeland Security?" Sam asked taking his id. "That's pretty illegal, even for us."

"Yeah, well, it's something new. You know? People haven't seen it a thousand times." I had to stifle a laugh because later on they only seem to do FBI. We all got back in baby. "All right, so what do you two have?"

"Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder." I said.

"Yeah?" Dean said interested.

"Listen." I said hoping up the tape player and pushed play on the edited tape.

"No survivors!" A voice said.

"No survivors? What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors." Dean said confused.

"Got me." Sam said.

"So, what are you thinking? A haunted flight?" Dean asked.

"There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers." And….that was the name of the episode.

"Mm-hmm."

"Or remember flight 401?" Sam asked.

"Right. The one that crashed, the airline salvaged some of its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and copilot haunted those flights."

"Right."

"Yep."

"Maybe we got a similar deal." I said.

"All right, so, survivors, which one do you want to talk to first?" Dean said turning on the car.

"Third on the list: Max Jaffey." Sam said.

"Why him?"

"Well, for one, he's from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I spoke to his mother, and she told me where to find him." We drove to a mental hospital where I assumed Mr. Jaffey was. We parked outside the gate and walked into the building. We found Mr. Jaffey out in the garden, which actually didn't look awful. It was kind of pretty. We walked through the garden as we were talking to Mr. Jaffey.

"I don't understand. I already spoke with Homeland Security." He said after we had introduced ourselves.

"Right. Some new information has come up, so if you could just answer a couple questions…" Dean said getting straight to the point.

"Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything…unusual?" Sam asked.

"Like what?" Max asked.

"Strange lights, weird noises, maybe. Voices." Dean said. That usually points to a ghost, but I'm pretty sure this was a demon case from the show. It's been a while since I had seen the first season.

"No, nothing." Mr. Jaffey said kind of quickly.

"Mr. Joffey-" Dean started.

"Jaffey." The man corrected.

"Jaffey. You checked yourself in here, right?" Dean said. Max just nodded. "Can I ask why?"

"I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash." Max said.

"Uh huh and that's what terrified you? That's what you were afraid of?"

"I…I don't want to talk about this anymore." He said slightly turning away from us.

"See, I think maybe you did see something up there. We need to know what." Dean said. I elbowed him in the side.

"No. No, I was…delusional. Seeing things."

"He was seeing things." I elbowed Dean again. This time he gave me a look. I gave him a look that said be more considerate.

"It's okay. Then just tell us what you thought you saw, please." I said putting a hand on Max's shoulder.

"There was…this-man, and uh, he had these…eyes-these, uh…black eyes." Ah hah! I was correct about it being a demon case! It was the first one they ever did on the show. "And I saw him-or I thought I saw him…"

"What?" Dean asked.

"He opened the emergency exit, but that's…that's impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up. There's something like two tons of pressure on that door."

"Yeah." Dean said.

"This man, uh, did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? It would look something like a mirage." I almost groaned. This was clearly a demon case. Black eyes + super strength + doing things not possible = Demon.

"What are you, nuts?" Quite possibly since this is clearly a demon, but I guess they're not accustomed to those just yet. They are still a rare occurrence. Oh how I'm going to miss these days. Sam tilted his head. "He was a passenger. He was sitting in front of me." We then decided it was probably best for us to leave. We said our goodbyes and headed out. We then came to a house of another survivor.  
"So here we are. George Phelps, seat 20C." Sam said.

"Hmm. Man, I don't care how strong you are." Dean said as we got out of the car. "Even yoked up on PCP or something, no way you can open up an emergency door during a flight."

"Not if you're human, but maybe this guy George was something else. Some kind of creature, maybe, in human form." Not exactly another creature but possessed by one yes.

"Does that look like a creature's lair to you?" Dean asked. I shook my head, but demons can possess anyone. Unless, you have an anti-possession tattoo, which I was still in need of getting. We went up to the door and knocked on it. Who I assumed was Mrs. Phelps opened the door. We did our whole spiel about being from the FBI. She naturally let us in. She led us into her living room. We sat on one couch while she sat across from us. Sam looked over and picked up a picture from the table next to the couch.

"This is your late husband?" Sam asked.

"Yes, that was my George." Mrs. Phelps said.

"And you said he was a…dentist?" Dean asked.

"Mm-hm. He was headed to a convention in Denver. Do you know that he was petrified to fly? For him to go like that…" I felt so bad for this man. He didn't deserve to be possessed by a demon. Demons feed on fear. I reached over and put a hand on her knee.

"How long were you married?" Sam asked.

"Thirteen years."

"In all that time, did you ever notice anything…strange about him, anything out of the ordinary." Probably not considering this can happen in a second.

"Well…uh, he had acid reflux, if that's what you mean." Me, Sam, and Dean all looked at each other.

"Thank you so much for your time, Mrs. Phelps." I said patting her knee.

"Could you please just figure out what happened to cause this?" She asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"We will, Mrs. Phelps. Have a nice day." We then got back into the Impala.

"Okay, Kate you know something." Sam said turning to look at me.

"I have an idea of what it might be. I'm not sure just yet." I said. "This case seems familiar. Now we need to go check out that plane, and there's only one way we'll get to see it." The guys groaned knowing what we're going to have to do. "If you could just drop me off at the mall, I'll pick me up a dress. I need something formal as well." I said trying to not mess with the storyline too much. They dropped me off at the mall and gave me one of the fake credit cards. I found this super adorable black dress that was professional enough but yet really comfortable. I put it on and texted the boys to let them know I was done. They came and picked me up ten minutes later. "Woah you two look nice." I said as I got in the car.

"I hate wearing these things." Dean said.

"I think the appropriate thing to say 'Thanks Kate you look nice too'" I said sarcastically. Dean just grumbled in response.

"You do look nice, Kate." Sam said turning to me."

"Thank you Sammy. Someone has manners." Dean just grumbled again. We entered the storage warehouse where the plane was being held and showed our badges to the security guard up front. The man just let us in. We went over to the plane wreckage and Dean pulled out a weird device and put some earbuds in.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"It's an EMF meter. Reads electromagnetic frequencies."

"Yeah, I know what an EMF meter is, but why does that one look like a busted-up walkman?" I said.

"'Cause that's what I made it out of. It's homemade." Dean had a huge grin on his face. I just shook my head.

"Yeah, we can see that." Sam said. Dean's grin disappears. I pat him on the shoulder. He runs the EMF meter over a piece of wreckage with what looks to be sulfur on it and there's a spike on the EMF.

"Check out the emergency door handle." Do they not see the sulfur. That's a definite for all demons. "What is this stuff?" Oh I guess they don't realize its sulfur.

"It looks to be sulfur." I said.

"Well let's be sure." Sam said as he scraped some of it into a bag. I caught a sniff of that stuff. Yep most definitely sulfur. Then all of a sudden we see some guys coming towards the area with guns. Oh crap we've been caught. We hide behind a wall of the plane and peer around the corner and the guys just walk out casually. Just then the alarms start blaring. We then take off running to the gate. Dean took off his jacket and put it over the barbed wire, so that we wouldn't get hurt going over. Dean had to give me a boost since I was the least athletic of the three and also the shortest. Sam had climbed over before me and thankfully caught me before I fell. Dean climbed after me and grabbed his jacket.  
"Well, these monkey suits do come in handy." We ran off to get into the Impala and drove off.


	11. The Phantom Traveler Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Dumping.

After the incident at the warehouse, we went back to Jerry's office to check to see if the stuff we found was sulfur even though I knew for certain that stuff was sulfur.

"Hey Jerry, we found something." Dean said coming in and putting the bag of sulfur on Jerry's desk. Jerry grabbed the bag and looked at it. He then went over to his microscope and put some of the sulfur on it. It is then replicated on a screen next to him. We looked at it. I don't know what sulfur is supposed to look like up close, but I used a different sense to figure out what it is.

"Huh, this stuff is covered in sulfur." I knew it! There is nothing that smells that bad except for maybe rotten eggs, which is what sulfur smells like.

"You're sure?" Sam asked.

"Take a look for yourself." Jerry said moving out of the way. Just then there was loud banging noises coming from outside the office.

"You effin' piece of crap…" A man's voice yelled. I instinctively moved closer to Dean.

"If you guys will excuse me, I have an idiot to fire." Jerry said as he left the office. I went over and looked into the microscope. I didn't know what sulfur looked like, but I'm gonna guess it looks like what I'm looking at.

"Demon." I said as I leaned back up.

"That would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up an emergency hatch." Dean said.

"If the guy was possessed, it's possible." Sam said.

"This goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing pea soup. I mean it's one thing possess a person, but to use them to take down an entire airplane?" Dean said.

"You ever heard of something like this before?" Sam asked both of us.

"Never." Me and Dean said at the same time. Of course, we went on to research everything we could on demons. I knew how to kill them, but we didn't have that capability yet. I'm also not looking forward to that considering we get it from Ruby. Sam and I were on our computers, while Dean was reading.

"So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right? I mean Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it." Sam said.

"Yeah, but none of them describe anything like this." Dean said.

"Well, that's not exactly true. You see according to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made. One causes earthquakes, another causes disease." I said.

"And this one causes plane crashes?" Dean asked as he got up. "All right, so, what? We have a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?"

"Yeah. You know, who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one?" Sam said. Dean just snorted and turned away. "What?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, man. This isn't our normal gig. I mean, demons, they don't want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big, and I wish Dad was here." I wanted to say I could deal with them, but that's with a demon knife that we don't get for another 3 seasons. Exorcising a demon is much harder than just stabbing them.

"Yeah. Me too." Sam said. I kept my mouth shut. Dean's phone then started ringing. "Hello?…Oh, hey, Jerry…Wha-Jerry, I'm sorry. What happened?…Where'd this happen?…I'll try to ignore the irony in that…Nothing. Jerry, hang in there, all right? We'll catch up with you soon." Dean said as he hung up. Something happened.

"Another crash?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Dean said as he started grabbing stuff. I quickly started grabbing my stuff as well.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"Nazareth." We headed out to Nazareth to see what was going on. When we got close, I could see smoke in the distance. We went back to Jerry's office to see if there was any connections. "Sulfur?" Dean asked when we walked in and saw Jerry looking through his microscope. He nodded.

"Well, that's great. All right, that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him." I said hoping the guys would pick up on what I was meaning.

"With all due respect to Chuck, if that's the case, that would be the good news." Sam said.

"What's the bad news?" I asked even though I kinda knew the answer.

"Chuck's plane went down exactly forty minutes into flight, and get this, so did flight 2485." Sam said.

"Forty minutes? What does that mean?" Jerry asked.

"It's biblical numerology. You know Noah's ark, it rained for forty days. The number means death." Dean said.

"I went back, and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly forty minutes in." Sam said.

"Any survivors?" Dean asked.

"No. Or not until now, at least, not until flight 2485, for some reason. On the cockpit voice recorder, remember what the EVP said?" I said.

"No survivors." Dean said. "It's going after all the survivors. It's trying to finish the job." We got back into the Impala and decided to go back to the motel. Sam decided to call the survivors to see if any of them were flying.

"Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey, and if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks." Sam said all professional like as he hung up. "All right. That takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They're not flying anytime soon." I sighed in relief.

"So our only wildcard is the flight attendant Amanda Walker." I said.

"Right. Her sister Karen said her flight leaves Indianapolis at eight pm. It's her first night back on the job." Sam said. Oh that poor woman.

"That sounds like just our luck." Dean said.

"Dean, this is a five-hour drive, man, even with you behind the wheel." Sam said. I saw what the time was.

"Call Amanda's cellphone again, see if we can't head her off at the pass." Dean said.

"I already left her three voice messages. She must have turned her cellphone off." Sam sighed. "We're never gonna make it."

"We'll make it." Dean said pushing on the gas pedal harder making the car speed off.


	12. The Phantom Travelor Part 4

We somehow made it to the airport in a record time. I'm sure Dean broke every driving law in the book to get here. We somehow got here in one piece and wasn't pulled over. I find that to be a miracle. We rushed in and looked at the Departure board. "Right there. They're boarding in thirty minutes." Sam said pointing at our flight.

"Okay. We still have some cards to play. We need to find a phone." Luckily there was one nearby. Dean grabbed it and started calling someone. "Hi gate thirteen…I'm trying to contact an Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant on flight, um,…flight 4-2-4…Come on…Miss Walker. Hi, this is Dr. James Hetfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have a Karen Walker here…Nothing serious, just a minor car accident, but she was injured, so-…You what?…Uh, well…there must be some mistake…Guilty as charged…He's really sorry…Yes, but…he really needs to see you tonight, so-…Don't be like that. Come on. The guy's a mess. Really. It's pathetic…Oh, yeah…No, no. Wait, Amanda. Amanda!" Dean sighed and put the phone back. "Damn it! So close."

"Thank you for flying United Britannia Airlines." Someone said over the intercom.

"All right, it's time for plan B. We're getting on that plane." Sam said going over to the ticket machines.

"Whoa, whoa, now just hold on a second." Dean looks terrified. I would be too if I was terrified of flying.

"Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is gonna crash. We need all hands on board."

"I know."

"Okay. So we're getting on the plane, we need to find that demon and exorcise it. Kate you get the tickets, and me and Dean will get the stuff out of the car." Sam said as he handed me a credit card and left with Dean. I went over and bought three tickets for the flight. I'm not afraid of flying, but what if something goes wrong. This is a demon for pete's sake. I know Sam and Dean survive, but what if I don't? I waited a little while when Sam and Dean finally come back with a duffel bag small enough to fit on the plane. I knew Dean was anxious also, so I needed to play cool. Hopefully with me and Sam not stressing, he'll be okay as well. We went through security with no problems and got onto the plane. I guess we only had holy water. We took our seats also with no problems. Dean sat down and started humming. I wasn't sure what it was exactly, but I'm pretty sure I've heard it while in Dean's car. Sam looked over at him.

"You're humming Metallica?" Sam asked. That was it. It was a Metallica song.

"Calms me down." Dean snapped back.

"Look, man, I get you're nervous, all right, but you got to stay focused."

"Okay." Dean said.

"I mean, we got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it's possessing, anyway, and perform a full-on exorcism." I hadn't seen them do a exorcism on the show in a really long time. They generally just stab them with a knife.

"Yeah, on a crowded plane. That's gonna be easy." I said sarcastically. Although, stabbing someone with a knife would be even harder.

"Just take it one step at a time, all right? Now, who is it possessing?" Sam asked looking around. Me and Dean did so as well. I couldn't tell from just looking. They won't be showing their black eyes right now.

"It's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through. Somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress." Well crap. Let's just hope the demon stays in the person it's possessing at the moment. I have no protection.

"Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash. If I were here, I'd be pretty messed up." I don't remember it being Amanda who the demon possessed. I think it was a guy.

"Mm-hm." Dean said. A flight attendant walked by us at that moment. "Excuse me. Are you Amanda?" Dean asked stopping the flight attendant.

"No, I'm not." She said.

"Oh, my mistake." Dean said.

"Mm-hm." The lady said as she walked past. Dean and I turned around. There was a lady in the back of the plane. I think that was Amanda.

"All right, well, that's got to be Amanda back there, so I'll go talk to here, and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state." Dean said.

"What if she's already possessed?" Sam asked.

"There's ways to test that." Dean said grabbing a bottle of what I guessed was holy water from his bag. "I brought holy water."

"No." Sam said snatching the bottle and hid it. "I think we can go more subtle. If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God." Oh yeah there's that as well.

"Oh. Nice." Dean said standing up about to leave.

"Hey." Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked turning back to us.

"Say it in Latin." Oh Latin, I'm going to have to learn that one day.

"I know." Dean said as he again turned to leave again.

"Okay. Hey!" Sam said again.

"What?!" Dean asked getting annoyed.

"Uh, in Latin, it's Christo." Sam said.

"Dude, I know! I'm not an idiot!" I wouldn't have known that if I didn't watch this show. Dean finally went back. I grabbed the book I bought not too long ago. Not going to do anything till Dean gets back. After a few minutes, Dean returned. "All right, well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet." He said frustrated.

"You said Christo?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"And?"

"There's no demon in her. There's no demon getting in her." Dean said running a hand through his hair.

"So, if it's on the plane, it can be anyone. Anywhere." Sam said just as the plane started to shake.

"Come on! That can't be normal!" Dean exclaimed getting really anxious.

"Hey, hey, it's just a little turbulence." Sam said. I put a hand on his hand to try and calm him.

"Sam, Kate, this plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treating me like I'm friggin' four."

"You need to calm down." Sam said.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't." Dean was getting more anxious.

"Yes, you can." I said rubbing his hand.

"Dude, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap, it's not helping."

"Listen, if you're panicked, you're wide open to demonic possession, so you need to calm yourself down. Right now." Sam said. Do they not have the tattoos? Dean took a deep breath.

"Good. Now, I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work. The Rituale Romanum."

"What do we have to do?" It would be much easier if we could draw a devil's trap but that's not going to happen.

"It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful." I don't remember the exorcism being more than just saying the words.

"More powerful?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on its own."

"Oh, and why is that a good thing?" I asked.

"Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to Hell once and for all." They don't do this part anymore in the show. I don't remember them doing this after this episode actually.  
"First things first, we got to find it." Dean said. He grabbed his EMF meter and started walking up the aisle. Sam stood up and clapped him on the shoulder. I wasn't sure what he was doing. I got up and followed them. We were standing by the bathroom just as the copilot walked out of the bathroom and started back to the cockpit.

"What? What is it?" Sam asked.

"Christo." Dean said subtly. The guy turned back to us. That was when we saw that his eyes were black. He went back to the cockpit. Dean turned and looked at us. We, of course, headed to the back of the plane to Amanda to try and get her help.

"She's not gonna believe this." Sam said.

"Twelve minutes, dude." Dean said taking a look at his watch.

"Oh, hi. Flight's not too bumpy for you, I hope." Amanda said as she saw us walking towards her.

"Actually, that's kind of what we need to talk to you about." I said as Sam closed the curtain.

"Um, okay. What can I do for you?" Amanda asked obviously getting super nervous. I would be nervous if two huge guys walked back here to me alone.

"All right, this is gonna sound nuts, but we just don't have time for the whole 'the truth is out there' speech right now." Dean said. She started looking even more nervous.

"All right, look, we know you were on flight 2485." Sam said. Amanda's smile disappeared.

"Who are you guys?" She asked.

"Now, we've spoken to some of the other survivors. We know something brought down that plan, and it wasn't a mechanical failure." Sam said.

"We need you help because we need to stop it from happening again. Here. Now." Dean said.

"I'm sorry, I-I'm very busy. I have to go back-" She said trying to go past us. We stopped her though.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay, but listen to me, uh…the pilot in 2485, Chuck Lambert. He's dead." Dean said.

"Wait. What? What, Chuck is dead?" She asked surprised.

"He died in a plane crash. Now, that's two plane crashes in two months. That doesn't strike you as strange?" Dean asked.

"I-"

"Look, there was something wrong with 2485. Now maybe you sensed it, maybe you didn't. But there's something with this flight, too." Sam said.

"Amanda, you have to believe us." Dean said.

"On…on 2485, there was this man. He…had these eyes." They were probably black.

"Yes. That's exactly what we're talking about." Sam said.

"I don't understand, what are you asking me to do?" She asked still confused.

"Okay. The copilot, we need you to bring him back here." Dean said.

"Why? What does he have to do with anything?"

"Don't have time to explain. We just need to talk to him. Okay?"

"How am I supposed to go in the cockpit and get the copilot-"

"Do whatever it takes. Tell him there's something broken back here, whatever will get him out of that cockpit." Sam said.

"Do you know that I could lose my job if you-" This poor woman.

"Okay, well you're gonna lose a lot more if you don't help us out." Dean said. That was true. We could die. She hesitated, but it looked like she might believe us somehow.  
"Okay." She said as she went into the cockpit. She walked back with the copilot. When he got in here, Dean punched him knocking him down. Dean pinned the guy and put tape on his mouth. "Wait. What are you doing? You said you were just gonna talk to him." Amanda started getting scared. I would too if I was her.

"We are gonna talk to him." He's not wrong. It's just the copilot won't be talking back. Dean splashed some of the holy water on him. The guy's skin sizzled.

"Oh, my god. What's wrong with him?"

"Look. We need you calm. We need you outside the curtain." Sam said looking at Amanda.

"Well, I don't underst-I don't know-" She said nervously.

"Don't let anybody in, okay? Can you do that? Can you do that? Amanda?" Dean asked looking at her.

"Okay. Okay." She left.

"Hurry up, Sam. I don't know how much longer I can hold him." Dean said struggling. I got down and helped Dean keep the guy down.

"Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino-" The demon broke free briefly and hit Dean and Sam till Dean pinned the guy again. Sam started doing the exorcism again. Just then the demon knocked both me and Dean to the ground and pulled the tape off. He grabbed Sam.

"I know what happened to your girlfriend! She must have died screaming! Even now, she's burning!" Dean hit the demon as Sam just sat there. I took my place again. Man, I really wished I memorized that exorcism now.

"Sam!" Dean and I exclaimed. Sam snapped out of it and started the exorcism again. Sam put the book down and helped us pin the demon down.

"I got him." The black smoke exited the copilot's body and disappeared. Crap. "Where'd it go?"

"It's in the plane. Hurry up. We got to finish it." Dean said as we got off the guy. The plane started dipping. Sam struggled to grab the book that the demon kicked away from us. I was holding onto the counter for dear life. Dean was pushed against the exit door. He was also screaming. Sam grabbed the book and read the rest of the exorcism. A bright light went through the plane just as it leveled out. I guess we did it. Me, Sam, and Dean went back to our seats and relaxed. Dean was even somewhat relaxed. Once we got to our destination, there was police and paramedics. We wanted to wait around to see if the copilot was okay. Amanda was standing near him as he was being checked over. After a few minutes, she turned to us and mouthed thank you. "Let's get out of here." Dean said as we went to find a rental car. "You okay?" Sam stopped and turned to Dean.

"Dean, it knew about Jessica." Sam said.

"Sam, these things, they, they read minds. They lie. All right? That's all it was." I said trying to comfort him.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Come on." Dean said as we went into the airport rental car place. We then drove back and decided to go see Jerry before we left.

"Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do. A lot of people could have been killed." Jerry says as he shakes our hands. "Your dad's gonna be real proud." I nodded my head.

"We'll se you around, Jerry." Sam said. We started heading out when Dean stopped and turned back.

"You know, Jerry." He said.

"Yeah." Jerry said.

"I meant to ask you, how did you get my cellphone number, anyway? I've only had it for like six months." Dean said.

"Your dad gave it to me."

"What?" Sam asked confused. Their dad hasn't been talking to us much less someone he barely knew. I mean he didn't know me, but I'm with two of his sons.

"When did you talk to him?" Dean asked getting hopeful.

"I mean, I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number. His voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again, guys." Jerry said as he left. We headed out to the entrance of the airport.

"This doesn't make any sense, man. I've called Dad's number like fifty times. It's been out of service." Sam said. Dean pulled out his phone and dialed what I assumed was John's number. When the voicemail started playing he put it on speaker phone.

"This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 785-555-0179. He can help." John on the voicemail said. After we heard it, Sam looked mad and stormed into the Impala. Me and Dean exchanged a look and followed shortly after. I began to think about what was next. Bloody Mary. I am not looking forward to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter dumping.


	13. Bloody Mary Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Dumping. Also never realized the scariest episode of Supernatural starts on chapter 13 in this story.

We were in the Impala headed off to a weird case. I knew what this case was going to be. I was really terrified for this case. This episode always scared me. I had fallen asleep in the Impala because again I wasn't sleeping all that well again. I woke up Dean pulling into a building's parking lot. "Where are we?" I asked sitting up. Just then Sam jarred awake as well. Me and Dean looked at him concerned. He looked terrified for a second.

"I take it I was having a nightmare." He said.

"Yeah, another one." Dean said.

"Hey, at least I got some sleep. Kate did you get some sleep." I gave him a look, but I nodded when I saw Dean looking at me as well.

"You know, sooner or later we're gonna have to talk about this." He said. I didn't know if he was talking to Sam or me or both of us, but I nodded either way.

"Are we here?" Sam asked changing the subject.

"Yup. Welcome to Toledo, Ohio." Dean said. Sam grabbed the newspaper that was on the dash and looked at the obituary section. There was one circled.

"So what do you think really happened to this guy?" I asked.

"That's what we're gonna find out." He paused a second. "Let's go." We get out of the Impala and walk up to the building. "We're headed to the morgue. We need to see the body for ourselves." We walked around for a bit till we finally found the morgue. We walked in to find two desks, but there was only one person there. I looked at the name on the desk to make it not look suspicious when we say we're looking for the other man.

"Hey." The man said.

"Hey." Dean said.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, we're the med students that set up an appointment." I said instantly.

"Sorry?" The man asked.

"Did Doctor Figlavitch not tell you?" I asked sweetly. "We called him. We're working on our project down at Ohio State. He was supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse."

"Well, I'm sorry, he's at lunch."

"Oh well he said-" Dean started. "Oh, well, you know, it doesn't matter. You don't mind just showing us the body, do you?"

"Sorry, I can't. Doc will be back in an hour. You can wait for him if you want."

"An hour? Ooh. We gotta be heading back to Columbus by then."

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Sir, these guys have put this off for way too long. I lost my dad and haven't been able to do this for a couple of weeks. I had hoped these two would at least do this part of the project, but obviously they didn't. Didn't you have some project partners that just drove you nuts like this?" I said getting some fake tears to come up.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about your dad." He paused. "Yeah, I can show you the body." I smiled slightly.

"Thank you so much." The man got up and we headed into the part where all the bodies are. I didn't know if that sob story was going to work. The tech pulled the body out. Everything but the eyes looked normal. Eyes actually meaning no eyes.

"Now the newspaper said his daughter found him. She said his eyes were bleeding." Sam said. The tech put the sheet back on the man's head.

"More than that. They practically liquefied."

"Any sign of a struggle? Maybe somebody did it to him?" I suggested.

"Nope. Besides the daughter, he was all alone."

"What's the official cause of death?" I asked.

"Ah, Doc's not sure. He's thinking massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm? Something burst up there, that's for sure."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Intense cerebral bleeding. This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen."

"But the eyes. What would cause something like that?" I asked.

"Capillaries can burst. See a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims."

"Yeah? You ever see exploding eyeballs?"

"That's a first of me, but hey, I'm not the doctor."

"Hey, think we could take a look at that police report? You know for, uh…our project?" I asked.

"I'm not really supposed to show you that." Sam pulled out his wallet and gave the man some money. He showed us the report, and then we left.

"Might not be one of ours. Might just be some freak medical thing." Sam said.

"How many times in Dad's long and varied career has it actually been a freak medical thing and not some sign of an awful supernatural death?" Dean asked.

"Uh, almost never." Sam said.

"Exactly."

"All right, let's go talk to the daughter." Sam said.

"Hey good job with the sob story earlier." Dean said bumping me lightly.

"Bringing up memories of projects for anyone makes them feel bad for you."

"All right, let's go talk to the daughter." Sam said. We then headed to the house where the man died. I looked at my outfit and thankfully I was wearing black. The guys on the other hand were very much underdressed.

"Kate did you have a feeling we would be doing this?" Dean asked looking at me.

"Kind of." I said as we head towards the backyard. A man pointed towards us out as soon as we walk out. We walk up to who we saw was the daughters of the man.

"You must be Donna, right?" Dean asked as we got to her.

"Yeah." The older said.

"Hi, uh-we're really sorry." I said not really sure what to do because I don't know this girl too well.

"Thank you." She said.

"I'm Sam, this is Dean and Kate. We worked with your dad." Sam said. Donna looked at one of the girls and then back at us.

"You did?" She asked.

"Yeah. This whole thing. I mean, a stroke." Dean said.

"I don't think she really wants to talk about this right now." One of the other girls said.

"It's okay. I'm okay." Donna said.

"Were there any symptoms? Dizziness? Migraines?" Dean asked.

"No." One of the younger girls turned around toward us.

"That's because it wasn't a stroke." She said.

"Lily, don't say that." Donna said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry, she's just upset."

"No, it happened because of me."

"Sweetie, it didn't."

"Lily." I said kneeling down to her. "Why would you say something like that?" I asked.

"Right before he died, I said it." She said getting more upset.

"You said what?" I asked.

"Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror." She paused. "She took his eyes, that's what she does."

"That's not why Dad died. This isn't your fault." Donna said.

"Hey, I used to do that all the time when I was little. Nothing ever happened. You saying Bloody Mary in the mirror three times did not kill your dad. Plus it was you who said it, not your dad, right?" I said.

"No, I don't think so." She said. I smiled and patted her shoulder.

"We need to get going. We just wanted to stop by and say our peace." The girls nodded. We left and decided to go check out the bathroom for ourselves.

"The Bloody Mary legend…Dad ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?" Sam asked.

"Not that I know of." Dean said. Dean walked in while Sam and I kneeled down to check out the blood.

"I mean, everywhere else all over the country, kids will play Bloody Mary, and as far as we know, nobody dies from it." Sam said.

"Yeah, well, maybe everywhere it's just a story, but here it's actually happening."

"The place where the legend began?" Dean just shrugged and opened the cabinet.

"But according to the legend, the person who says B-" Sam stood and looked at the mirror and closes the door. "The person who says you know what gets it. But here-"

"Shoemaker gets it instead, yeah." Dean said.

"Right."

"Never heard anything like that before. Still, the guy did die right in front of the mirror, and the daughter's right. The way the legend goes, you know who scratches your eyes out."

"It's worth checking in to." We walk out into the hallway to see one of the girls from outside in the hallway.

"What are you doing up here?" She asked.

"We-we, had to go to the bathroom." I said.

"Who are you?"

"Like we said downstairs, we worked with Donna's dad." Dean said.

"He was a day trader or something. He worked by himself."

"No, I know, I meant-"

"And all those weird questions downstairs, what was that? So you tell me what's going on, or I start screaming."

"All right, all right. We think something happened to Donna's dad." Sam said.

"Yeah, a stroke."

"That's not a sign of a typical stroke. We think it might be something else." Sam said.

"Like what?"

"Honestly? We don't know yet, but we don't want it to happen to anyone else. That's the truth."

"So, if you're gonna scream, go right ahead." Dean said.

"Who are you, cops?"

"Something like that."

"I'll tell you what. Here." Sam said as he pulled out a notebook and pen and wrote down his number. "If you think of anything, you or your friends notice anything strange, out of the ordinary…just give us a call." He handed her the paper and we left. "Let's head to the library to see what we can find." Me and Dean nodded. We got into the Impala and left. We went in, and I noticed it was pretty dark in there. They must have terrible lighting in this place.

"All right, say Bloody Mary really is haunting this town. There's gonna be some sort of proof-like a local woman who died nasty." Dean said.

"Yeah but a legend this widespread it's hard. I mean, there's like 50 version of who she actually is. One story says she's a witch. Another says she's a mutilated bride, and there's a lot more."

"All right so what are we supposed to be looking for?" Dean asked.

"Every version's got a few things in common. It's always a woman named Mary, and she always dies right in front of a mirror. So we've gotta search local newspapers-public records as far back as they go. See if we can find a Mary who fits the bill."

"Well that sounds annoying." Dean said.

"No it won't be so bad, as long as we…" That's when we noticed the computers had out of order signs on them. Sam chuckled. "I take it back. This will be very annoying." I sighed. It was this case where they had to do things old school. We searched long for two hours, when I noticed that Sam had fallen asleep. I smiled. I wanted to do that, but Dean would get frustrated if I fell asleep as well. We grabbed tons of records and headed back to the motel. After a while, Sam seemed to start whimpering in his sleep. I went to wake him up when Dean put a hand on me. He shook his head and went back to researching. After a while, Sam jolted awake. "Why'd you let me fall asleep?"

"Cause I'm an awesome brother. So what did you dream about?"

"Lollipops and candy canes." Sam said sarcastically.

"Yeah, sure."

"Did you find anything?"

"Oh besides a whole new level of frustration. No. We've looked at everything. A few local women, a Laura and a Catherine committed suicide in front of a mirror, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave, but uh, no Mary."

"Maybe we just haven't found it yet." Sam said falling back on his bed.

"I've also been searching for strange deaths in the area, you know…eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. There's nothing. Whatever's happening here, maybe it just ain't Mary." Dean said. Just then Sam's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" There was a long pause when he finally jumped up. "Come on something came up with Charlie. We need to go." We hurried out of the motel to go where Charlie is.


	14. Bloody Mary Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Dumping.

We headed to the park, where Charlie was waiting for us. We found her sitting on a park bench. I sat next to her, Dean sat on the back of it, and Sam just stood beside her. Charlie looked like she had been crying for a while.

"Charlie what happened?" I asked.

"It's Jill. She's dead." She said.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"We were talking on the phone, and I was telling her about being freaked out by the Bloody Mary thing. Then she said. She didn't say anything for a second then I heard screaming. I called the police, and they found her on the bathroom floor. And her- her eyes. They were gone."

"I'm sorry." Sam said.

"And she said it." Dean looked at Sam. "I heard her say it, but it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?"

"No, you're not insane." Dean said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, god, that makes me feel so much worse."

"Look, we think something's happening here. Something that can't be explained." Sam said.

"And we're gonna stop it, but we could use your help. Can you get us into Jill's room? We want to check out the place." Charlie nodded and got into the Impala with us. We drove to Jill's house. Charlie went inside, and we scaled Jill's house to get to the window. That was definitely an adventure since I'm so short. I finally got up there though with the help of both Sam and Dean. I won't go into detail about how awkward that was. Charlie opened the window for us, and we climbed in. Dean tossed a duffel bag full of our ghost hunting stuff to Sam, who opens it and start searching through it.

"What did you tell Jill's mom?" Sam asked.

"Just that I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and things." Sam then pulled out a camera. Dean and I shut the curtains on the windows. "I hate lying to her."

"Trust us, this is for the greater good. Hit the lights." Dean said. I went over and hit the light switch.

"What are you guys looking for?"

"We'll let you know as soon as we find it." I said. Sam hands me a digital camera.

"Hey, night vision." Sam said. I turned it on and handed it back to him. "Perfect." He aims the camera at Dean.

"Do I look like Paris Hilton?"

"No, that's me. I'm the pretty one." I said. Me and Dean had this thing going on. Sam rolled his eyes like he always does when we start doing it. Sam started walking around and opens Jill's closet door. He was looking at the mirror carefully.

"So I don't get it. I mean…the first victim didn't summon Mary, and the second victim did. How's she choosing them?" Sam asked.

"Beats me." Dean said.

"Maybe we should check out the bathroom mirror." I said trying not to give away too much. Sam nodded and closed the closet door.

"I want to know why Jill said it in the first place." Dean said turning to Charlie.

"It's just a joke."

"Yeah, well, somebody's gonna say it again, it's just a matter of time." Sam and I headed into the bathroom, where Sam was looking at the mirror. There was something coming from behind the mirror.

"Hey what's that?" I asked pointing at the stuff. Sam looked and noticed it too.

"Hey." Dean and Charlie looked at us. "There's a black light in the trunk, right?"

"You're wanting me to go get don't you?"

"Kate here had a ton of trouble getting up here, so she's not going to be the one to do it." Thank goodness. Dean sighed and went back out the window. He came back in a few minutes and tossed me the black light. I shined it on the mirror, where Sam had peeled off some of the paper on the back. It had a name on the back and a handprint.

"Gary Bryman?" Charlie asked confused.

"You know who that is?" Sam asked.

"No."

"Well, let's go find out." I said. Sam got down first and got into a position where I could just jump down to him. Luckily, he caught me, and Dean got down after me. Charlie went out the normal way and met us by the Impala. We drove to the nearest library. Me and Sam went inside to go see what we could find. We searched the web for a while till Sam finally found who this boy was. He printed the article, and we headed back to Dean and Charlie, who were sitting on a bench outside of the library.

"So, Gary Bryman was an 8-year-old boy. Two years ago he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry, but nobody got the plates or saw the driver." Sam said when we got to them. I saw Charlie instantly get tense.

"Oh my god." She said starting to freak out.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Jill drove that car."

"We need to get back to your friend Donna's house." Dean said. We drove to Donna's house. Somehow, Charlie got Donna to let us in. We went over to the mirror the man had died in front of. We took the mirror off the wall and did the same as the other mirror. There was a handprint and the name Linda Shoemaker on it.

"Linda Shoemaker." I said. "We need to ask Donna about this. We headed downstairs and found her. "Donna?" She turned to us. "Can I ask you something?" She nodded her head. "Do you have any connection to a Linda Shoemaker?" She instantly got tense.

"Why are you asking me this?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Look, we're sorry, but it's important." I said.

"Yeah, Linda's my mom okay? She overdosed on sleeping pill, it was an accident, and that's it. I think you should leave." She said walking away a little bit.

"Now Donna, just listen." Dean said.

"Get out of my house!" She yelled and ran up the stairs.

"Oh my god. Do you really think her dad could've killed her mom?" Charlie asked horrified.

"Maybe." I said.

"I think I should stick around." Charlie said.

"All right. Whatever you do, don't-" Dean started.

"Believe me, I won't say it." She followed Donna up the stairs.

"Where to now?" I asked turning to the boys.

"The library." Sam said. We got back into the Impala and headed to the library. Dean and I sat down at computers while Sam was looking at a bulletin board. I was searching for anything Mary related even though I knew I wasn't going to find anything. Some of this stuff was interesting though. I was looking at the legends of Bloody Mary and looking for anything that could help us. Sam turned and looked at Dean's computer. "Wait, wait, wait, you're doing a nationwide search?" I took a look at Dean's computer to see that he was indeed looking at FBI records.

"Yep. The NCIC, the FBI database-at this point any Mary who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me."

"But if she's haunting the town, she should have died in the town."

"Not if there's a specific item." I said.

"Well, there's nothing local, I've checked. So unless you got a better idea-"

"The way Mary's choosing her victims, it seems like there's a pattern." Sam said.

"I know, I was thinking the same thing." Dean said.

"Yeah, with mister Shoemaker and Jill's hit and run." I said.

"Both had secrets where people died." Dean said.

"Right. I mean there's a lot of folklore about mirrors-that they reveal all your lies, all your secrets, that they're a true reflection of your soul, which is why it's bad luck to break them." Sam said.

"Right, right. So maybe if you've got a secret, I mean like a really nasty one where someone died, then Mary sees it, and punishes you for it."

"Whether you're the one that summoned her or not." Sam said.

"Take a look at this." Me and Sam looked at what Dean had pulled up. It was a picture of a woman lying by a mirror in a puddle of blood. Dean printed out another picture and handed it to Sam. I looked at that picture as well. The picture was of a handprint and the letters Tre.

"Looks like the same handprint." Sam said.

"Her name was Mary Worthington-an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana." Dean then pulled up the police website for Fort Wayne, Indiana. It said: "I was on the job for 35 years-detective for most of that. Now everybody packs it in with a few loose ends, but the Mary Worthington murder-that one still gets me."

"Let's go talk to the man himself." I said as I looked up his address. The boys had been showing me how to do these things. I found the guys's address in no time. We headed out and found his house. We knocked on his door. He opened up a little after.

"Can I help you guys?" He asked.

"Sir, we are reporters for a website that talks about unsolved murders." I said starting off. The man's eyes go wide. "We heard about the Mary Worthington murder from our fans, and they've been begging us to do a story on it. Since you were the main detective on this case, can we ask you a few questions?" The man nodded his head and let us into his house. I was getting so much better at this lying thing. We sat down on his couch, and he sat in a chair across from us. "We've done a bit of reading on the murders, but we wanted a first-hand account from someone who worked the case." He nodded his head.

"What exactly happened?" Dean asked.

"You guys said you were reporters?" The man asked.

"We know Mary was 19, lived by herself. We know she won a few local beauty contests, dreamt of getting out of Indiana, and becoming an actress. We know the night of March 29th someone broke into her apartment and murdered her, cut out her eyes with a knife." Sam said.

"That's right."

"See sir, when we asked you what happened, we wanted to know what you think happened." Sam said. He went over to a cabinet and pulled out some files.

"Technically, I'm not supposed to have a copy of this." He said as he opened the file. "Now see that there? T-R-E?"

"Yeah." Dean said.

"I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer." He said.

"You know who it was?" Sam asked.

"Not for sure, but there was a local man, a surgeon-Trevor Sampson." He pulled out a picture of a man. "And I think he cut her up good."

"Now why would he do something like that?"

"Her diary mentioned a man that she was seeing. She called him by his initial, "T". Well, her last entry, she was gonna tell "T's" wife about their affair."

"Yeah, but how do you know it was Sampson who killed her?"

"It's hard to say, but the way her eyes were cut out…it was almost professional."

"But you could never prove it?"

"No. No prints, no witnesses. He was meticulous.

"Is he still alive?" Dean asked.

"Nope." He sat down and sighed. "If you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secret, but she never could."

"Where's she buried?" Sam asked.

"She wasn't. She was cremated."

"What about that mirror." Dean asked pointing at the one in the picture. "It's not in some evidence lockup somewhere is it?"

"Ah, no. It was returned to Mary's family a long time ago."

"You have the names of her family by any chance?" Sam asked.


	15. Bloody Mary Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Dumping

We were in the Impala while Sam was talking on the phone with the family of Mary. I couldn't help but wonder if I would be affected by the mirror. I haven't caused any deaths, but does knowing about future deaths count? This episode always freaked me out. It always scared me when I watched it. I couldn't do the Bloody Mary ritual thing when I was little. It freaked me out too much. I guess its time to face my fears.

"Oh really? Ah that's too bad Mr. Worthington. I would have paid a lot for that mirror. Okay, well maybe next time. All right, thanks." Sam said as he hung up.

"So?" Dean asked.

"So that was Mary's brother. The mirror was in the family for years, until he sold it one week ago to a store called Estate Antiques, a store in Toledo."

"So wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes?"

"Her spirit's definitely tied up with it somehow."

"Isn't there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?" Dean asked.

"Yeah there is." I said.

"When someone would die in a house people would cover up the mirror so the ghost wouldn't get trapped." Sam said.

"So Mary dies in front of a mirror, and it draws in her spirit." Dean said.

"Yeah but how could she move through like a hundred different mirrors?" I asked.

"I don't know, but if the mirror is the source, I say we find it and smash it." Dean said.

"Yeah, I don't know, maybe." Sam's phone starts ringing. "Hello." He suddenly turned concerned. "Charlie?" I sat up in my seat. "Hold on. Don't look at any reflections till we get there. We're coming." We picked up Charlie and took her back to our motel room. She sat on one of the beds, while we covered every reflective surface in the room. Sam took a seat next to her. "Hey, hey it's okay." The poor girl was shaking. "Hey, you can open up your eyes Charlie. It's okay, all right?" Charlie finally looked up. "Now listen. You're gonna stay right here on this bed, and you're not gonna look at glass, or anything else that has a reflection, okay. As long as you do that, she cannot get you."

"But I can't keep that up forever. I'm gonna die, aren't I?" She asked scared.

"No. No. Not anytime soon." I said sitting on her other side. Dean just stood in front of us.

"All right Charlie. We need to know what happened." Dean said.

"We were in the bathroom. Donna said it."

"That's not what we're talking about." I said sadly. "Something happened, didn't it? In your life…a secret…where someone got hurt. Can you tell us about it?"

"I had this boyfriend. I loved him, but he kind of scared me too, you know?" I nodded my head. "And one night, at his house, we got in this fight. This I broke up with him, and he got upset. He said he needed me, and that he loved me. He said 'Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I'm gonna kill myself.'" She had to pause. "And you know what I said? I said 'Go ahead.' and I left. How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just…I didn't believe him, you know? I should have." She started crying again. I rubbed her back.

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't mean for that to happen." Charlie just continued to cry. "We're going to take care of this Charlie." We left the room and went to the Impala. We were headed to the store where the mirror was, when it started to rain.

"You know her boyfriend killing herself, that's not really Charlie's fault." I said.

"You know as well as I do spirits don't exactly see shades of gray, Kate. Charlie had a secret, someone died, that's good enough for Mary." Sam said.

"I guess." I said.

"You know, I've been thinking. It might not be enough to just smash that mirror." Sam said after a few minutes of silence.

"Why what do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Well Mary's hard to pin down, right? I mean she moves around from mirror to mirror so who's to say that she's not just gonna keep hiding in them forever? So maybe we should try to pin her down, you know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it." Sam said.

"Well how do you know that's going to work?" Dean asked.

"I don't, not for sure." Sam said.

"Well, who's gonna summon her?" I asked.

"I will. She'll come after me." Sam asked.

"You know what, that's it." Dean suddenly pulled the car over. "This is about Jessica, isn't it? You think that's your dirty little secret that you killed her somehow. Sam, this has got to stop man. I mean, the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night-it's gonna kill you. Now listen to me-it wasn't your fault. If you wanna blame something, then blame the thing that killed her, or hell. why don't you take a swing at me. I mean I'm the one that dragged you away from her in the first place."

"I helped, so I'm also to blame for pulling you away."

"Yeah, but he's not going to hurt you. You deserve it much less than me." Dean said turning to me.

"I don't blame either of you."

"Well you shouldn't blame yourself, because there's nothing you could've done." I just looked down knowing that Sam had known about it.

"I could've warned her."

"About what? You didn't know what was gonna happen! Besides, all of this isn't a secret, I mean me and Kate know all about it. It's not gonna work with Mary anyway." Well, I'm not sure if it'll work with me actually knowing.

"No you don't." Sam said.

"We don't what?"

"You don't know all about it. I haven't told the two of you everything." No, but I know anyways.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Well, it wouldn't be a secret if I told you, would it?" Dean looked at Sam surprised. Wow, later on the two of them just keep lying to each other. This is very different.

"No, I don't like it. It's not gonna happen, forget it." Dean said.

"I won't let it happen either." I'll try before Sam does. I'm not sure his will work. I'm not sure if mine will either, but we'll see when we get there.

"Guys, that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it, and you know what? Who knows how many more people are gonna die after that? Now we're doing this. You've got to let me do this." After a while, we got to the store. We broke in and saw there was lots of mirrors in the store.

"Well, that's great." Dean said. He pulled out the picture we had of the crime scene. "All right, let's start looking." We split up and started looking around. I went over to the area where I remembered the mirror being. "Maybe they've sold it." Dean said. That's when I found it.

"I found it!" I said. Dean and Sam walked over to me. Dean looked at the picture to make sure it really was. I was correct.

"That's it." Dean sighed. "You sure about this?" Sam hands me his flashlight. He sighed.

"Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary." He looked at us and picked up a crowbar we brought. "Bloody Mary." Suddenly there was a light coming from outside.

"I'll go check that out. You two stay here and be careful." I also got my crowbar ready. "Smash anything that moves. Well, except Kate. Don't kill Kate." Dean got down and crawled towards the door. "Crap." That's when I heard a breath. I turned to another mirror. There she was. I could see her. Crap. I froze. Sam turned to me and noticed that I was just staring at the mirror. My eyes started to hurt. That's when he smashed the mirror. My eyes stopped hurting, but I could feel a little blood on my face from my eyes. I saw her in a different mirror.

"There!" I exclaimed and pointed at a different mirror. Sam smashed it. She moves again, and I smash the mirror that time. We turned back to the original mirror. "Come on. Come into this one." I said. That's when my reflection started doing weird things. I started hyperventilating as blood started coming out of my eyes again. The pain was was worse this time. I dropped as I clutched my chest. I noticed Sam was feeling the effects as well. I guess me knowing the secret didn't help him after all.

"You know too much. You will cause so much death." I heard Mary say. Then she went on to talk about Jessica, but she turned back to me. "You can't stop what's going to happen, so what's the point in you being alive?" Just then Dean smashed the mirror.

"Sam, Sammy!" I sighed.

"It's Sam. Kate?" He said turning to me. Dean noticed I was in the same state as Sam.

"Are you two okay?" He said concerned.

"Uh, yeah." Sam said.

"Sore but otherwise okay." I said.

"Come on. Come on." He moved me sort of out of the way after he got Sam up. That's when she started coming out of the original mirror frame much like the girl from The Ring. She walked over to the boys and they fall down. In this time, I was able to stand up and grab a mirror. I rushed as fast as I could and put the mirror in her line of eyesight.

"You killed them! All those people! You killed them!" The reflection said. Mary then starts choking and just melts. I threw the mirror down and it shatters.

"Hey Sam, Kate?" Dean asked after we just laid down for a few minutes.

"Yeah?" Me and Sam both asked.

"This has got to be like…what? 600 years of bad luck." Sam laughed, but I didn't say a thing. There is that theory that all the bad things that happen to the guys is because of this episode. At least I took on some of that bad luck. Dean got up and helped both me and Sam up. We all limped to the Impala. I laid down in the back. My eyes were still hurting. My vision was fine, and I don't think there's any real damage. My chest was sore as well. The guys got in, and we headed off. We went back, picked up Charlie, and brought her back to her house.

"So this is really over?" She asked not getting out.

"Yeah, it's over." Dean said nodding.

"Thank you." She said. I gave her a small hug, and Dean shook her hand. She got out of the car.

"Charlie?" She turned back as she heard Sam. "Your boyfriend's death…you really should try to forgive yourself. No matter what you did, you probably couldn't have stopped it.   
Sometimes bad things just happen." She smiled a little bit and went into her house. Dean playfully hit Sam.

"That's good advice." Dean then drove away from the house. "Hey Sam?" He asked after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Now that this is all over, I want you to tell me what that secret is."

"Look…you're my brother, and I'd die for you, but there are some things I need to keep to myself." Sam looked away for a bit, but then he looked back at me. "Besides, someone else has some explaining to do."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked looking at me in the rearview mirror. All eyes were on me now.

"I didn't see Mary at first, but Kate did." I sighed. I needed to come up with a lie and quick. I couldn't just tell them I knew everything about them because I was from another world where their lives are a tv show.

"It was a hunt about two months before I met you guys. There was a hostage. I couldn't save her. She was only nine." I said as sadly as I could muster.

"But why didn't I see her at first?" Sam asked. I shrugged. It was probably because I know your secret, but you're not even willing to tell your brother. The boys stopped staring at me, and I finally could get some rest. I got even less sleep in the last few days because of this hunt.


	16. Skin Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Dumping.

Its been about a week since the Bloody Mary incident. Sam has become more cautious of me since he wasn't able to see Mary at first when he was the one to call her. Dean hasn't thought anything of it because he doesn't know about Sam's secret. We are currently at a gas station in New Mexico after doing a simple salt and burn. It has been a nice change of pace from the Bloody Mary case. Sam had been on his phone most of the ride which has been strange because he isn't usually on his phone this much.

"Alright, I figure we'd hit Tucumcari by lunch, then head south and hit Bisbee by midnight." I nodded my head when Dean looked back at me. Sam just kept typing away on his phone. 

"Sam wears women's underwear." Dean said to get Sam's attention.

"I've been listening. I'm just busy." I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion.

"Busy doing what?" I asked.

"Reading e-mails." Dean got out of the car and started filling up.

"E-mails from who?" Dean asked.

"From my friends at Stanford."

"You're kidding. You still keep in touch with your college buddies?" Dean asked.

"Why not?"

"Well, what exactly do you tell them? You know, about where you've been, and what you've been doing?"

"I tell them I'm on a road trip with my big brother. I tell them I needed some time off after Jess."

"Oh, so you lie to them?" I asked.

"No, I just don't tell them everything."

"Yeah, that's called lying. I mean, hey, man, I get it, telling the truth is far worse." Sam gave me a look when Dean said that. I am not giving in. I can't just tell them that I came from another universe where their lives are a television show. That's going to put me in the mad house.

"So, what am I supposed to do, just cut everybody out of my life?" Dean just shrugged. "You're serious?"

"Look, it sucks, but in a job like this, you can't get close to people, period." That's the truth. I can't even count how many people that will die in this series. I just hope I don't become one of those people.

"You two are kind of anti-social, you know that?"

"Yeah, whatever." Dean said.

"I'm socially awkward. There is a difference." I said. Sam then goes back to his phone.

"Goodness..." Sam said after a minute.

"What?" Dean asked turning back to Sam.

"In this e-mail from this girl, Rebecca Warren, one of those friends of mine."

"Is she hot?" I rolled my eyes.

"I went to school with her and her brother, Zack. She says Zack's been charged with murder. He's been arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn't do it, but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case."

"Dude, what kind of people are you hanging out with?" Dean asked.

"No, man, I know Zack. He's no killer."

"Well, maybe you know Zack as well as he knows you."

"They're in St. Louis. We're going." Sam said as Dean chuckled.

"Look, sorry about your buddy, okay, but this does not sound like our kind of problem."

"It is our problem. They're my friends. Kate, what do you think?" Sam asked turning to me. I think this was an episode. I vaguely remember this happening in the show. If it was in the show, it was a case.

"I think it's worth checking out." I said.

"Thanks Kate."

"Well," Dean got into the car. "I'm driving so driver overrides all." He pulled out of the gas station. After a while I noticed we were heading north rather than south like Dean had originally planned. We got to St. Louis the next day and pulled up to the house of Rebecca. When we pulled up, Rebecca came running out of the house.

"Oh my goodness, Sam!" She yelled.

"Well, if it isn't little Becky." Sam said.

"You know what you can do with that little Becky crap." She says as they hug.

"I got your e-mail."

"I didn't think that you would come here." She said as they pulled apart. Dean stepped forward and held out his hand.

"Dean. Older brother." He says as they shake hands. "This is Kate, my beautiful girlfriend." At this point, I'm so used to Dean calling me his girlfriend for certain situations that it doesn't phase me anymore.

"Hi." I said shaking her hand as well.

"Hello." She said.

"We're here to help. Whatever we can do."

"Come in." She said as she let us into her house.

"Nice place." Dean said as we got inside.

"It's my parents'. I was just crashing here for the long weekend when everything happened. I decided to take the semester off. I'm going to stay until Zack's free."

"Where are your folks?" Sam asked.

"They live in Paris for half the year, so they're on their way home now for the trial." We walk into the kitchen. "Do you guys want a beer or something?"

"I don't drink but thank you." I said taking a seat at the dining table.

"Tell us what happened." Sam said as everyone else took a seat.

"Well, um, Zack came home, and he found Emily tied to a chair. She was beaten up and bloody, and she wasn't breathing." Rebecca started crying. "So, he called 911, and the police-they showed up and arrested him. The thing is, the only way that Zack could've killed Emily is if he was in two places at the same time. The police-they have a video. It's from the security tape from across the street, and it shows Zack coming home at 10:30. Now, Emily was killed just after that, but I swear, he was here with me, having a few beers until at least after midnight."

"You know, maybe we could see the crime scene, Zack's house."

"We could." Dean said.

"Why? I mean, what could you do?" Rebecca asked confused.

"Well, me, not much, but Dean's a cop." Dean laughed.

"Detective, actually." Dean said.

"Really?" Dean nodded. "Where?"

"Bisbee, Arizona but I'm off-duty now."

"You guys, it's so nice to offer, but I just-I don't know."

"Bec, look, I know Zack didn't do this. Now, we have to find a way to prove that he's innocent." Sam said.

"Okay, I'm going to go get the keys." She said standing up and going down the hall.

"Oh, yeah, man, you're a real straight shooter with your friends." Dean said.

"Look, Zack and Becky need our help."

"I just don't think this is our kind of problem. I don't know what you and Kate see here."

"Two places at once? We've looked into less." I nodded still standing with Sam. Dean just looked defeated. He knew Sam wasn't giving up on this, and I was siding with Sam. Rebecca came back, and we all got into the Impala and drove to Zack's house. We got out, and Rebecca turns to Dean.

"You're sure this is okay?" She asks still unsure.

"Yeah, I am an officer of the law." He says as we walk up to the house. Sam, Dean, and I walk in, but Rebecca stays out on the porch. The place was covered in blood.

"Bec, you wanna wait outside?" Sam asked also noticing how much blood was here.

"No, I wanna help." She says as she walks inside.

"Tell us what else the police said." I said.

"Well, there's no sign of a break-in. They say that Emily let her attacker in. The lawyers-they're already talking about plea bargain." She says tearfully. I walk over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, god..."

"Look, Bec, if Zack didn't do this, it means someone else did. Any idea who?" She shakes her head, but then she made a face that said she remembered something.

"Um, there was something, about a week before. Somebody broke in here and stole some clothes-Zack's clothes. The police-they don't think it's anything. I mean, we're not that far from downtown. Sometimes people get robbed." Sam walked to the hallway as I go to the front door and look outside. There was a dog going nuts across the street. Rebecca walked up by me. "You know, that used to be the sweetest dog."

"What happened?" I asked.

"He just changed."

"Do you remember when he changed?" I asked.

"I guess around the time of the murder." Me and Dean gave each other a look then go to the hallway where Sam is. He was looking at the pictures on the wall. One of them was of Sam, Rebecca, and a guy who I assume is Zack.

"So, the neighbor's dog went psycho right around the time Zack's girlfriend was killed." I said.

"Animals can have a sharp sense of the paranormal." Sam said.

"Yeah, maybe Fido saw something." Dean said.

"So, you think maybe this is our kind of problem?" Sam asked.

"No, probably not, but we should look at the security tape, you know, just to make sure." He said. I smiled. He's starting to see there might be something.

"Yeah." Me and Sam said.

"Yeah." Dean said as Rebecca walked over to us. "So, the tape, the security footage-you think maybe your lawyers could get their hands on it. I don't have that kind of jurisdiction."

"I've already got it. I didn't wanna say something in front of the cop." She said as Dean chuckled. "I stole it off the lawyer's desk. I just had to see it for myself."

"All right." Dean said. We left and headed back to Rebecca's house to watch this tape. We headed into the living room, and Rebecca started the tape.

"Here he comes." Rebecca said after a little bit of us watching nothing happen. We saw Zack enter the house.

"22:04, that's just after ten. You said time of death was about 10:30." Dean said noticing the timestamp.

"Our lawyers hired some kind of video expert. He says the tape's authentic. It wasn't tampered with."

"Hey, Bec, can we take those beers now?" Sam said.

"Water for me." I said noticing Sam probably doesn't want Rebecca around for what we were going to talk about.

"Oh, sure." She said as she got up and went to the kitchen.

"Hey." Rebecca turned back around. "Maybe some sandwiches, too?" Sam asked.

"What do you think this is, Hooters?" She asked as she continued into the kitchen.

"I wish." Dean said. I lightly punched him. "What is it?" He asked Sam.

"Check this out." He said as he rewound the tape and replays it. He stopped the tape on a shot of Zack's face. His eyes were silver. That means a shifter.

"Well, maybe it's just a camera flare." Dean said.

"That's not like any camera flare I've ever seen. You know, a lot of cultures believe that a photograph can catch a glimpse of the soul." Sam said.

"Right." Dean said.

"Remember that dog that was freaking out? Maybe he saw this thing. Maybe this is some kind of dark double of Zack's, something that looks like him but isn't him."

"Like a Doppelganger." Dean said.

"I think I've read about something like this. I think it's called a shapeshifter." I said.

"That would explain how he was at two places at once." Sam said. We stayed around and ate the sandwiches. We stayed at Rebecca's house for the night, but in the morning Sam woke us up super early. We headed to Zack's house. We parked in the back so that no one would see the Impala and get suspicious.

"Alright, so what are we doing here at 5:30 in the morning?" I asked.

"I realized something. The videotape shows the killer going in but not coming out." Sam said.

"So, he came out the back door?" Dean asked as he leaned against the hood.

"Right, so, there should be a trail to follow. A trail the police would never pursue."

"Cause they think the killer never left." I said understanding where Sam was going with this.

"They caught your friend Zack inside. I still don't know what we're doing here at 5:30 in the morning." Sam looked around the building.

"Blood. Somebody came this way." Sam said after a while.

"Yeah, but the trail ends." Dean said as we walked over to him. "I don't see anything over here." Just then an ambulance drove by. We exchanged looks and jumped back into the Impala to follow the ambulance.


	17. Skin Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Dumping

We followed the ambulance by foot and got to a house where some policemen were outside the house. We got there in time to see a man being put into one of the police cars.

"What happened?" Dean asked one of the ladies that was nearby.

"He tried to kill his wife. Tied her up and beat her." The lady said.

"Really?" Sam asked surprised.

"I used to see him going to work in the morning. He'd wave and say hello. He seemed like such a nice guy." Once the police were gone we started checking the place out. Me and Sam went around to the side. I checked the garbage cans, while Sam went looking around.

"I've got nothing." I said putting the lid back on the trash can as Sam walked back to where I was.

"Me either, let's go back to the front." He said. We found Dean once we got back to the front yard.

"Hey." He said as he came up to us. "Remember when I said this wasn't our kind of problem?"

"Yeah." Me and Sam both said.

"Definitely our kind of problem."

"What'd you find out?" Sam asked.

"Well, I just talked to the patrolman who was first on the scene, heard this guy, Alex's story. Apparently the dude was driving home from a business trip when his wife was attacked."

"So, he was in two places at once."

"Exactly. Then he sees himself in the house, police think he's a nutjob."

"Two dark doubles attacking loved ones in exactly the same way." I said.

"Could be the same thing doing it, too."

"Kate, you might be right, this may be a shapeshifter." Sam says turning to me. "It's definitely something that can make itself look like anyone."

"Every culture in the world has a shapeshifter lore. You know, legends of creatures who can transform themselves into animals or other men." Dean said.

"Right, skinwalkers, werewolves." Sam said.

"We've got two attacks within blocks of each other. I'm pretty sure we've got a shapeshifter prowling the neighborhood." I said.

"Let me ask you this-in all this shapeshifter lore, can any of them fly?" Sam asked.

"Not that I know of." I said.

"I picked up a trail here. Someone ran out the back of this building and headed off this way."

"Just like your friend's house." I said.

"Yeah, and, just like at Zack's house, the trail suddenly ends. I mean, whatever it is just disappeared."

"Well, there's another way to go-down." Dean said looking down at a hole that leads to the sewer.

"Well, this should be fun." I said sarcastically. We took the lid off and headed down into the sewer.

"I bet this runs right by Zack's house, too. The shapeshifter could be using the sewer system to get around." Sam said.

"I think you're right. Look at this." We bent down to where there was a pile of blood and skin on the ground near us. I held back a gag. It was so disgusting.

"Is it from his victims?" Sam asked as Dean took out his pocketknife and held up some the skin. I moved back from him.

"You know, I just had a sick thought. When the shapeshifter changes shape-maybe it sheds." Dean said.

"That is sick." I said standing back up. Dean put the stuff back on the ground and wiped off his knife. After that we headed back to the Impala and started getting weapons.

"Well, one thing I learned from Dad, is that no matter what kind of shapeshifter it is, there's one sure way to kill it." Dean said.

"Silver bullet to the heart." Sam said.

"That's right." Dean said. Sam's phone started ringing. He answered it.

"This is Sam." Pause. "We're near Zack's, we're just checking some things out." Pause. "What are you talking about?" Pause. Sam scoffed. "Why would you do that?" Pause. "Bec-" Pause. 

"We're trying to help." Pause. "Bec, I'm sorry, but-" Sam put his phone back into his pocket. He looked so sad.

"Hey, man, like it or not, we are not like other people. I'll tell you one thing. This whole gig-it ain't without perks." He said as he held up a gun for me and Sam. We take our guns and put it in the back of our jeans. We then headed back into the sewers. This time we were prepared for a fight. We brought flashlights with us this time. The sewer looked worse with light. "I think we're close to its lair."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because there's another puke-inducing pile next to your face." I let out a screech as I turned and noticed the pile. After a while of searching, we found a pile of clothes in a corner.  
"Looks like it's lived here for a while." Dean said.

"Who knows how many murders he's gotten away with?" Sam asked. I turned to see the man that was put in the police care earlier standing behind Dean.

"Dean!" I exclaimed. He turned around to be punched by the man. He fell as the man ran away. Me and Sam tried to shoot him, but we missed. We walked over to Dean to see if he was okay.

"Get the son of a bitch!" He said as he got up from the ground. We ran to try and catch up with the creature. We followed it out onto the street, but once we got up, it wasn't anywhere in sight.

"All right, let's split up." Sam said.

"All right, I'll meet you around the other side." Dean said.

"All right." We all split up. I went looking around, but I couldn't find anything. I knew the shifter looked like Dean now because of the show.

"Hey." I heard from behind me. I turned around and found Dean right behind me. I took a step back because he was so close. "Anything?" He asked. This wasn't the place we were supposed to meet. This wasn't Dean. I started to raise my gun, but the shifter hit my hand causing me to drop the gun. We fought for a bit, but then he knocked me out. I woke up tied to a pole with my flannel off. I was thankfully wearing a tank top, but still, it felt weird. I turned to my left to notice Sam was in the same predicament as me. The shapeshifter walked over to me once he saw I was awake.

"Where is he? Where's Dean?" Sam asked.

"I wouldn't worry about him. I'd worry about you."

"Where is he?" I asked.

"You don't really wanna know." The shifter chuckled. "I swear, the more I learn about you and your family-I thought I came from a bad background."

"What do you mean, learn?" The shifter stopped in front of him. He grabbed his head and grimaced. Me and Sam just looked at the shifter confused. The shifter relaxed after a bit and looked at Sam.

"He's sure got issues with you. You got to go to college. He had to stay home. I mean, I had to stay home with dad. You don't think I had dreams of my own, but Dad needed me. Where the hell were you?" The shifter said.

"Where is my brother?" Sam asked. The shifter leaned in real close to Sam.

"I am your brother. See, deep down, I'm just jealous. You got friends. You could have a life. Me? I know I'm a freak. And sooner or later, everybody's gonna leave me." He backed away.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked. I knew this was getting to him.

"You left. Hell, I did everything Dad asked me to, and he ditched me, too. No explanation, nothing, just poof. Left me with your sorry ass."

"You're lying." I said finally speaking up. The shifter turned to me with a sinister smile.

"Oh, I couldn't forget about you." He said walking up to me. "Dean doesn't think very much of you. He thinks you're just baggage to carry around. These two just take pity on you because you don't have a family to go back to, but as soon as they can, they will leave you. You're expendable. You won't make it out of this place even if they do, which they won't, but they will let you die at the first chance they have. They don't trust you after what happened a couple of weeks ago. You have secrets. These secrets will kill you." He said. I started tearing up a little, but I wasn't about to start crying. I wouldn't allow him to see me cry.

"This life isn't too bad though." He said standing back up. "I meet the nicest people. Like little Becky. You know, Dean would bang her if he had the chance. Let's see what happens." He threw a sheet over my head. That's when I allowed the tears to flow.


	18. Skin Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Dumping.

"Damn it." Sam said after a while. I could hear him trying to get free. I still can't get myself free. Dean has been trying to teach me, but I'm really terrible at it.

"That better be you, Sam, and not that freak of nature. Is Kate with you?" I heard Dean say from not to far away. When did he get here? Sam and I laughed.

"Yeah, it's me, and yeah, Kate is here too."

"Well, he's not stupid. He picked the handsome one." I was trying everything Dean had taught me, but I was not getting anywhere.

"Yeah, that's the thing. He didn't just look like you, he was you, or he was becoming you." I heard rope hit the ground.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. I felt him come over and started working the ropes off of me.

"I don't know, it was like he was downloading your thoughts and memories."

"You mean, like the Vulcan mind meld?"

"Yeah, something like that. I mean, maybe that's why he doesn't just kill us." The ropes finally came off, and I pulled the bag off of my head. Dean went over to Sam and helped him get out of his ropes.

"Maybe he needs to keep us alive. Psychic connection."

"Hands. Yeah. Come on, we gotta go. He's probably at Rebecca's already." We hurried our way through the sewer and up to the alley. "Come on. We gotta find a phone, call the police." Sam said as he started walking down the street. Me and Dean hurried after him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Dean said as we caught up to Sam. "You're gonna put an APB out on me." Sam just shrugged.

"Sorry." Sam said. If he would do this to his own brother, what would he do to me? I'm not so sure I want to be around them anymore. Especially, since Sam doesn't really trust me right now.

"This way." Dean said as they took off running. I just barely kept up with them. I have been working out more since I began hunting with them. I go jogging in the morning most days, but that still doesn't make up for the fact that these guys are an entire foot taller than me. We stopped outside a store window that had a tv that was showing the news. Dean was currently all over the news because of that shapeshifter. Sam had called the police to get them to stop the shifter. I'm pretty sure Rebecca survives.

"An anonymous tip led police to a home in the Central West End, where a S.W.A.T team discovered a local woman bound and gagged. Her attacker, a white male, approximately twenty-four to thirty years of age, was discovered hiding her in home." The reporter said. A really terrible sketch of Dean popped up on the screen. How was anyone supposed to find him?

"Man! That's not even a good picture." Sam looked around us.

"It's good enough." Sam said as he walked away.

"Man!" Dean said as we followed him to the alley. We were probably headed back down to the sewers.

"Come on." Sam said when Dean steps into a puddle. "They said attempted murder. At least we know-"

"I didn't kill her." Dean said.

"We'll check with Rebecca in the morning, see if she's all right." I said.

"All right, but first I want to find that handsome devil and kill the holy crap out of him." Dean said. We stopped walking though.

"We have no weapons, no silver bullets." I said realizing we had nothing.

"Kate, the guy's walking around with my face, okay, it's a little personal. I want to find him."

"Okay, where do we look?" Sam asked.

"Well, we could start with the sewers." Dean said.

"We have no weapons. He stole our guns. We need more." I said. "The car?" I asked.

"I'm betting he drove over to Rebecca's." Dean said.

"The news said he fled on foot. I bet it's still parked there." Sam said.

"The thought of him driving my car." I put a hand on his shoulder.

"All right, come on." I said as we started heading back to Rebecca's.

"It's killing me." Dean whined.

"Let it go." Sam said. After a while, we finally got to Rebecca's house. We walked around to the side of the house to find the Impala.

"Oh, there she is. Finally, something went right tonight." He almost took off running to his car, when we saw a police car pull up next to the Impala. "Oh, crap." We turned to find another police car parked a little ways away. "This way, this way." Dean said as we headed towards a fence.

"You two go. I'll hold them off." Sam said.

"What are you talking about? They'll catch you." Dean said.

"Look, they can't hold me. Just go and keep out of sight. Meet me at Rebecca's." Me and Dean nodded and climbed over the fence. "Dean, Kate." We stopped and turned back to Sam. 

"Don't go into the sewers alone. Don't separate from each other." We nodded and started walking away. "I mean it!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Dean said ignoring him.

"We need something to prove which one is you." I said as we headed to the Impala.

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"Cherokee Rose." That was the first thing to pop into my mind.

"Cherokee Rose?"

"Don't ask."

"What if the shapeshifter can still access my memory?"

"Well, let's hope it doesn't come down to that." I said as we got to the Impala. We grabbed some weapons from the trunk. I could tell Dean didn't like the idea that his brother was in trouble. "Sam's going to be fine." I said putting an extra gun with silver bullets in the back of my pants.

"We're going down into the sewers. We have to end this." Dean said. I nodded and headed back down into the sewers. We went looking for the place where we were, but we came across a different room filled with candles and chains. There was piles of skin and blood everywhere. It was disgusting. We were looking around, when we heard a noise come from somewhere else in the sewer. We followed the noise to find someone covered in a sheet. I removed the sheet to find Rebecca. Her hands and feet were bound. I pulled out the knife I had on me and started cutting her free.

"Are you okay, Rebecca?" I asked. Rebecca was looking at Dean absolutely terrified. "That wasn't Dean that hurt you. That was something totally different. You know how your brother was in two places at once?" Rebecca nodded. "The same thing happened to Dean." Rebecca just nodded. I helped her up, and we started walking out of the sewer.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"I was walking home, and everything just went white. Someone hit me over the head, and I would up here just in time to see that thing turns into me. I don't know, how is that even possible?"

"We've got to hurry. Sam went to see you." Dean said. We got to Rebecca's house to hear the shapeshifter talking to Sam. He must have captured him.

"Hey!" Dean said as we entered. The shifter was on top of Sam. I aimed my gun at the shifter and shot him in the heart. The shifter falls to the ground. To be honest, I was slightly surprised I managed to hit the thing much less kill it, but I was not about to tell the guys that.

"Sam!" Rebecca exclaimed as she ran over to him. Dean walked over to the shifter and found that it was wearing his necklace. Dean grabbed it. We stayed the night at Rebecca's and decided to head out in the morning. In the morning, me and Dean were standing by the car looking at a map.

"So where are we headed?" I asked.

"Not sure." He said as Sam walked over to us after talking to Rebecca. "So, what about your friend, Zack?"

"Cops are blaming this Dean Winchester guy for Emily's murder. They found the murder weapon in the guy's lair, Zack's clothes stained with her blood. Now they're thinking maybe the surveillance tape was tampered with. Yeah, Becca says Zack will be release soon." Sam said happily. Dean rolled his eyes and got into the car. Me and Sam shook our heads and got in as well. We had been driving for a while in silence when Dean finally spoke up.

"Sorry, man."

"About what?" Sam asked.

"I really wish things could be different, you know? I wish could just be...Joe College."

"No, that's okay. You know, the truth is, even at Stanford, deep down, I never really fit in."

"Well, that's cause you're a freak."

"Yeah, thanks." I chuckled.

"Well, I'm a freak too. I'm right there with ya, all the way." Sam laughed this time.

"For the record, I'm also a freak. We're just a group of freaks."

"Yeah, that's the truth." We all laughed for a bit.

"You know, I got to say-I'm sorry I'm going to miss it."

"Miss what?" I asked.

"How many chances am I gonna have to see my own funeral." The two of them smiled at each other, but my smile went away as soon as he said that. Death plus the Winchesters equals nothing good. I'm going to miss these little moments when things go to crap. These are the good old days. I need to savor it. Maybe I'll stick with them for a little while longer.


	19. Home Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Dumping.

It has been about a month since we had the skinwalker case. I've been a lot more careful on hunts since I'm not sure I can trust them to care about me anymore. I know Sam doesn't really trust me all that much, and Dean will listen to his brother more than he'll listen to me. I've stayed in my own room and getting some cash here and there from doing different things. I've just been preparing for the worst. I was sitting in my hotel room when I heard a knock at my door. I grabbed my gun and looked into the peephole. Thankfully, it was Dean on the other side of the door. I put my gun down and opened the door.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked.

"Sam found a case. We're heading out in five." He says as he walks back to their room. I grab the few things that weren't in my duffel bag or suitcase and head out to the Impala. Dean was packing stuff into the trunk, and Sam was already in the car. I hand my stuff over to Dean and get into my usual spot in the back.

"Where are we headed?" I asked Sam once I get in.

"Kansas." Oh, we're at this hunt. I bet this is the hunt where we go back to their old house.

"What kind of hunt is it?" I ask.

"Not sure yet, but some weird things are going on." Dean then got into the car, and we pulled out of the hotel. It took us about 3 hours, and we were in Lawrence, Kansas. I knew it. We pulled up to a nice looking house that I could only guess is the house where the boys spent their lives before Mary died. "You gonna be all right, man?"

"Let me get back to you on that." Dean says as we get out of the car. We head up to the door and knock on it. A woman answers it. I turned to look at Sam. He looks surprised.

"Yes?" She asks.

"Sorry to bother you, ma'am, but we're with the Federal-" Dean starts.

"I'm Sam Winchester. This is my brother Dean, and our friend Kate. Me and my brother used to live here. You know, we were just driving by, and we were wondering if we could come see the old place. We also wanted to show Kate the old house she hears so much about."

"Winchester. Yeah, that's so funny. You know, I think I found some of your photos the other night. I think there might be a picture with a Kate as well." My doppelganger? This should prove something to the guys, hopefully.

"You did?" Dean asks. The lady nods and steps aside to let us in.

"Come on in." We go inside and head into the kitchen. "I'm Jenny by the way." There was a little girl at the table writing. A little boy was in a playpen jumping up and down.

"Juice! Juice! Juice! Juice!" The little boy was yelling.

"That's Ritchie. He's kind of a juice junkie." Jenny says as she grabs a sippy cup out of the fridge and gives it to Ritchie. "But, hey, at least he won't get scurvy." She walks over to the little girl. "Sari, this is Sam, Dean, and Kate. Sam and Dean used to live here."

"Hi." Sari says. I wave at her.

"Hey, Sari." Sam says.

"So, you just moved in?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, from Wichita." Jenny says.

"You got family here, or...?" Dean asks.

"No. I just, uh...needed a fresh start, that's all. So, new town, new job-I mean, as soon as I find one. New house."

"So, how you liking it so far?" Sam asks.

"Well, uh, all due respect to your childhood home-I mean, I'm sure you had lots of happy memories here, but this place has its issues."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just getting old. Like the wiring, you know? We've got flickering lights almost hourly."

"Oh, that's too bad. What else?" Dean asks.

"Um...sink's backed up, there's rats in the basement." Pause. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to complain."

"No. Have you seen the rats or have you just heard scratching?" Dean asks.

"It's just the scratching, actually."

"Mom?" Sari asks. Jenny goes over to her and kneels down. "Ask them if it was here when they lived here."

"What, Sari?" Sam asks.

"The thing in my closet."

"Oh, no, baby, there was nothing in their closets." Jenny says. She looks at us. "Right?"

"Right. No, no, of course not." Sam says.

"She had a nightmare the other night."

"I wasn't dreaming. It came into my bedroom-and it was on fire." We all looked at each other when Sari said that. We walked around the house a bit and then head back outside.

"You hear that? A figure on fire." Sam says.

"And that woman, Jenny, that was the woman in your dreams?" Dean asks.

"Yeah and you hear what she was talking about? Scratching, flickering light, both signs of a malevolent spirit."

"Yeah, well, I'm just freaked out that your weirdo visions are coming true."

"Well, forget about that for a minute. The thing in the house, do you think it's the thing that killed Mom and Jessica?" Sam asks panicked.

"I don't know!" Dean exclaims.

"Well, I mean, has it come back or has it been here the whole time?" Sam asks.

"Or maybe it's something else entirely, Sam, we don't know yet."

"Well, those people are in danger, Dean. We have to get 'em out of that house."

"And we will." I say.

"No, I mean now."

"And how you gonna do that, huh? You got a story that she's gonna believe?" Dean asks.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Sam asks. We hop into the Impala and head to a gas station.

"We just got to chill out, that's all. You know, if this was any other kind of job, what would we do?" Dean asks as we pull up. Sam just sighed.

"We'd try to figure out what we were dealing with. We'd dig into the history of the house." Sam says.

"Exactly, except this time, we already know what happened." Dean says.

"Yeah, but how much do we know? I mean, how much do you actually remember?" Sam asks.

"About that night, you mean?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Not much. I remember the fire...the heat." Dean pauses. "And then I carried you out the front door."

"You did?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, what, you never knew that?" Dean asks.

"No." Sam says shaking his head.

"And, well, you know Dad's story as well as I do. Mom was...was on the ceiling, and whatever put her there was long gone by the time Dad found her."

"And he never had a theory about what did it?" Sam asks.

"If he did, he kept it to himself. God knows we asked him enough times." Dean says.

"Okay. So, if we're going to figure out what's going on now...we have to figure out what happened back then and see if it's the same thing."

"Yeah, we'll talk to Dad's friends, neighbors, people who were there at the time." Dean says. There was silence for a bit.

"Does this feel like just another job to you?" Sam asks. Dean doesn't say anything for a second, but then opens his door and gets out.

"I'll be right back. I gotta go to the bathroom." There was awkward silence till Dean got back. I knew Dean wasn't going to the bathroom, but I wasn't about to say anything about it. Sam pulled out John's journal and was looking through a list of contacts.

"I found someone we can go talk to. He works for an auto shop not too far from here." Sam says as Dean gets back in. Dean nods and pulls out of the gas station. We headed to the auto repair shop that Sam was talking about. Sam went up to the front desk and asks for the owner of this place. After a while, a man walks up to us.

"I'm Isaac the owner of this shop. What can I do for you?" He asks wiping his hands on a towel.

"I'm Detective Hoffman. This is Detective Strauss, and this is our intern Kate. We are here investigating the disappearce of John Winchester." The man got a bit tense when Sam said that. 

"We understand that he used to work here." Isaac put his towel down.

"Yes, he did work here. We used to be co-owners of this place." I didn't remember that about John, but it makes sense. "That was a long time ago. It must be, about twenty years since John disappeared. Why are the cops interested all of a sudden?"

"Oh, we're re-opening some of our unsolved cases, and the Winchester disappearance is one of 'em." Dean says.

"Oh, well, what do you wanna know about John?"

"Well, whatever you remember, you know, whatever sticks out in your mind."

"Well...he was a stubborn bastard, I remember that." Isaac laughed. "And, uh, whatever the game, he hated to lose, you know? It's that whole Marine thing." We all nod. "But, oh, he sure loved Mary, and he doted on those kids."

"But that was before the fire?" Sam asked.

"That's right."

"He ever talk about that night?"

"No, not at first. I think he was in shock."

"Right. But eventually? What did he say about it?"

"Oh, he wasn't thinkin' straight. He said somethin' caused that fire and killed Mary."

"He ever say what did it?" Dean asked.

"Nothin' did it. It was an accident-an electrical short in the ceiling or walls or somethin'. I begged him to get some help, but..."

"But what?"

"Oh, he just got worse and worse."

"How?"

"Oh, he started readin' these strange ol' books. He started goin' to see this palm reader in town."

"Palm reader? Uh, do you have a name?" I asked pulling out my little notebook I got a week ago. Isaac scoffed.

"No."

"Thank you for your time Mr. Isaac." Dean said as we headed out to the Impala. We parked next to the nearest payphone, which was weird in of itself, and Sam started looking through a phonebook. Again weird.

"All right, so there's a few psychics and palm readers in town. There's someone named El Divino. There's uh," Sam laughed as he read it. "There's the Mysterious Mister Fortinsky. Uh, Missouri Mosely-"

"Wait, wait. Missouri Moseley?" Dean said as he interrupted Sam.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"That's a psychic?" Dean asked.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I guess so."

"Kate, hand me Dad's journal." I reached over and handed him the journal. "In Dad's journal...here, look at this." He said as he opened to the first page. "First page, first sentence, read that."

"I went to Missouri, and I learned the truth." Sam read out loud.

"I always thought he meant the state." We exchanged looks and headed for Missouri's house. Once we got to the house Missouri let us in straight away. She led us to a sitting room and had us sit on a couch, while she escorted a man out. She came back shortly after.

"Whew. Poor bastard. His woman is cold-bangin' the gardener."

"Why didn't you tell him?" I asked.

"People don't come here for the truth. They come for good news." There was silence for a moment. "Well? Sam and Dean and friend, come on already, I ain't got all day." She left the room, and we assumed we should probably follow her. "Well, lemme look at ya." She laughed. "Oh, you boys grew up handsome." She points at Dean. "And you were one goofy-lookin' kid, too." Dean just glared at her. "Sam." She said as she grabbed his hand. "Oh, honey...I'm sorry about your girlfriend." Then she turned to me. "Your name is Kate. You've got something special hangin' around you." I looked at her confused. I hadn't stated my name yet. She turned back to the boys. "And your father-he's missin'?"

"How'd you know all that?" Sam asked.

"Well, you were just thinkin' it just now."

"Well, where is he? Is he okay?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Bull crap. He's here somewhere. I know it.

"Don't know? Well, you're supposed to be a psychic, right?"

"Boy, you see me sawin' some bony tramp in half? You think I'm a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can't just pull facts out of thin air. Sit, please." We sit down at her table. She snaps at Dean. "Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, I'm 'a whack you with a spoon." I had to hold back a giggle.

"I didn't do anything." Dean said.

"But you were thinkin' about it."

"Okay. So, our dad-when did you first meet him?" Sam asked.

"He came for a reading. A few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say...I drew back the curtains for him."

"What about the fire? Do you know about what killed our mom?" Dean asked.

"A little. Your daddy took me to your house. He was hopin' I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing."

"And could you?" Sam asked.

"I..." Missouri said as she shook her head.

"What was it?" I asked even though I already knew what it was.

"I don't know. Oh, but it was evil." Sam then went on to explain some things that led us here. Not the visions though. "So...you think somethin' is back in that house?"

"Definitely." Sam said.

"I don't understand." Missouri said confused.

"What?"

"I haven't been back inside, but I've been keepin' an eye on the place, and it's been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it actin' up now?"

"I don't know. But Dad going missing and Jessica dying and now this house all happening at once-it just feels like something's starting." Oh you have no idea. I knew Missouri could read my thoughts, but the boys sure can't.  
"That's a comforting thought." Dean said.


	20. Home Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Dumping.

"Well, we need to go protect her. Missouri, do you have anything that can protect the family and house?" I said crossing my arms. I knew good and well Missouri had something. She did in the show.

"Of course I do. I just need some things." She said as she left the room. The boys and I just sat there in awkward silence till Missouri finally came back. "What are you waiting for? Come on." We followed her over to Jenny's house. Missouri knocked on the door. Jenny opened the door looking frazzled.

"Sam, Dean, Kate. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Hey, Jenny. This is our friend, Missouri." Sam said.

"If it's not too much trouble, we were hoping to show her the old house. You know, for old time's sake." Dean said.

"You know, this isn't a good time. I'm kind of busy-" She said as she starts to close the door.

"Listen, Jenny, it's important." Dean starts to say, but Missouri smacks him on the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Give the poor girl a break, can't you see she's upset?" Missouri says. She turns to Jenny. "Forgive this boy, he means well, he's just not the sharpest tool in the shed, but hear me out."

"About what?" Jenny asks.

"About this house."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about. You think there's something in this house, something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?"

"Who are you?"

"We're people who can help, who can stop this thing, but you're gonna have to trust us, just a little." Jenny doesn't say or do anything for a moment, but then she let's us inside. She leads us to Sari's bedroom and goes back down. "If there's a dark energy around here, this room should be the center of it."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"This used to be your nursery, Sam. This is where it all happened." I instinctively look up to where Mary died. Its just crazy that this is the place where it was. Missouri looks around the room, and Dean pulls out a EMF meter. "That an EMF?" Missouri says looking at the meter.

"Yeah." Dean says.

"Amateur." Dean glares at her and nudges Sam. The EMF was beeping. "I don't know if you boys should be disappointed or relieved, but this ain't the thing that took your mom."

"Wait, are you sure?" Sam asked. She nods. "How do you know?"

"It isn't the same energy I felt the last time I was here. It's somethin' different."

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Not it." She says as she opens the closet. "Them. There's more than one spirit in this place."

"What are they doing here?" I ask.

"They're here because of what happened to your family. You see, all those years ago, real evil came to you. It walked this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds, and sometimes, wounds get infected."

"I don't understand." Sam says.

"This place is a magnet for paranormal energy. It's attracted a poltergeist. A nasty one and it won't rest until Jenny and her babies are dead."

"You said there was more than one spirit." Sam says.

"There is. I just can't quite make out the second one."

"Well, one thing's for damn sure- nobody's dyin' in this house ever again. So whatever is here, how do we stop it?" Dean asks. We head back to Missouri's house and sit around a table. She had herbs and different things on the table.

"So, what is all this stuff, anyway?" Dean asks.

"Angelica Root, Van Van oil, crossroad dirt, a few other odds and ends." Missouri says.

"Yeah? What are we supposed to do with it?"

"We're gonna put them inside the walls in the north, south, east, west corners on each floor of the house."

"We'll be punchin' holes in the dry wall. Jenny's gonna love that."

"She'll live." She said handing us the bags we'll need to put in the walls.

"And this'll destroy the spirits?" Sam says.

"It should. It should purify the house completely. Me and Kate will take a floor, and then you two take the other floors." Why did she want me with her? "But we work fast. Once the spirits realize what we're up to, things are gonna get bad." We then head back to Jenny's house. Me and the boys head inside while Missouri is talking to Jenny outside. She had me start on our floor. After we got all of them on our floor placed, me and Missouri heard a noise. We turned around to see a table fly at us. We both screamed as it pinned us to the wall. We tried to push it off of us, but it wouldn't move.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" I ask turning to Missouri.

"We'll just have to wait and hope the boys are able to finish putting the bags in." We stayed there and heard lots of banging, but then there was silence. The pressure on the table let up, and we headed downstairs to the kitchen. She stopped me before we headed inside.

"I want you to come see me when we're done here." I nod and head inside the kitchen. The kitchen was a mess.

"You sure this is over?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure. Why? Why do you ask?" Missouri says. This isn't over."

"Never mind." Sam sighs. "It's nothin', I guess." Jenny came back into the house.

"Hello? We're home." She says coming into the kitchen. "What happened?"

"Hi, sorry. Um, we'll pay for all of this."

"Don't you worry. Dean's gonna clean up this mess." Missouri says. Dean just stands there. "Well, what are you waiting for, boy? Get the mop." Dean starts moving away. "And don't cuss at me!" After Dean cleaned up a bit, we left the house. The boys decide to stake out the house, while I go over to Missouri's to talk. I knew who was there, but I don't know if he's going to show his face. "I'll make tea. You take a seat." I walked into her living room and sat down. I'm finally going to get some stuff off of my chest. After a few minutes, Missouri came back with tea. I took a sip and realized she made me tea the way I like it. "I think there's one more person who needs to be here." She says as she walks down a hallway. I heard noises, and it confirmed that John Winchester is here in this house right now. My hands started shaking just a bit. John Winchester scares me. They came into the room not too long after that. John Winchester is as terrifying as I could imagine. It doesn't help that I can't help but think about Negan. A shiver went down my spine.

"You don't seem too surprised or mad to see me." John says. I was about to say something but Missouri caught me off.

"I think she needs to explain some things." We sat down, and I started to tell my story. I told how I woke up in a different world. I explained how I knew things because of this being a tv show. Neither John or Missouri interrupted me.

"So, that's it." I say.

"She's telling the truth." Missouri says. I let out a breath of relief.

"That doesn't mean I trust you though." John says.

"I honestly have no idea how I got here or why I'm here." I say.

"You have this slight power radiating off of you." Missouri says. I look at her confused. "It's not power you can control, but it's most definitely from a very powerful being."

"Like an angel?" I ask.

"If it's an angel, it's an archangel."

"Woah, wait, an archangel?"

"This power is nothing I have ever experienced before. There isn't much left, so you have encountered a very powerful being in the last six months."

"So this creature is probably the one that brought me to this world."

"Most likely."

"Missouri, can you leave me and Kate alone for a moment?" John asks. Missouri nods and walks out of the room.

"I believe your story, but you don't have my full trust yet."

"I have no intention of hurting your boys in any way. The exact opposite actually."

"Good because if you do, I will kill you." He says. My phone starts going off. I look down and see its Dean calling.

"Hey, Dean." I say.

"We're coming over. It's over."

"Did something happen?" I ask.

"Yeah, but we're okay. We're leaving soon, but we're going to say goodbye to Missouri first.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit." That's when I noticed John had left and gone back to where he was staying. I will never understand why he's hiding from the boys. Missouri came back into the room as Sam and Dean return. We head straight to bed after the craziness of this day. The next day, we decide to go say goodbye to Jenny. She handed Dean a box with photos in it.

"Thanks for these." Dean says.

"Don't thank me, they're yours." Dean puts the box into the trunk. I just leaned against the hood of the car. After a while Dean finally said, "Sam, you ready?" Sam nods, and we get into the car.

"Don't you boys be strangers." Missouri says.

"We won't." Dean says.

"See you around." We drive off. I was about to get on my phone like normal, but Sam turns and looks at me.

"Kate." I look up at him. "I'm sorry about not being the nicest person to you these past few weeks."

"It's all good."

"No it isn't. Missouri says we can trust you, so I trust you."

"That's good to know considering we hunt together. I don't want to have to worry that you guys won't have my back."

"Okay guys, stop with the chick flick. Find us another case." Dean says. I feel better than I have in a while.


	21. Asylum Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Dumping.

After the case at the old Winchester house, the boys started treating me better. Sam and I grew closer than ever since he found out I liked to geek out as much as he does. Dean knows I never forget his pie, so he likes me as well. That case has been the best thing to happen since I've met these guys. At the moment, we are sitting in a motel room. Dean was reading John's journal, while Sam was talking to their friend, Caleb.

"No, Dad was in California last we heard from him. We just thought...he comes to you for 'munitions...maybe you've seen him in the last few weeks. Just, call us if you hear anything." Sam says. There was a pause. "Thanks." Sam hung up the phone.

"Caleb hasn't heard from him?" Dean asks.

"Nope and neither has Jefferson or Pastor Jim. What about the journal? Any leads in there?"

"No, same as last time I looked. Nothing I can make out...I love the guy, but I swear, he writes like friggin' Yoda." I let out a chuckle.

"You know, maybe we should call the Feds. File a missing person's."

"We've talked about this. Dad's be pissed if we put the Feds on his tail."

"I don't care anymore." It's been really hard to not tell them I saw John at Missouri's. I want to tell him he's okay. I want to tell them that he was so close to them. I want to tell them they will be getting a phone call from him soon. Dean's phone starts to ring. He heads over to his duffel bag. "After all that happened back in Kansas, I mean...he should've been there, Dean." He was, but I can't tell them that. "You said so yourself. You tried to call him and...nothing."

"I know!" Dean says as he struggles to find his phone. "Where the hell is my cellphone?"

"You know, he could be dead for all we know."

"Don't say that! He's not dead! He's-he's..."

"He's what? He's hiding? He's busy?" Sam is getting frustrated and angry. I probably would be if I was in there position. Dean finally finds his phone.

"Huh, I don't believe it." Dean says quietly.

"What?" Sam and I ask.

"Its, uh...It's a text message. It's coordinates." Dean then grabs Sam's laptop and searches the coordinates.

"You think Dad was texting us?"

"He's given us coordinates before." I say.

"The man can barely work a toaster, guys."

"Sam, it's good news! It means he's okay, or alive at least." Dean says happily.

"Well, was there a number on the caller ID?"

"Nah, it said 'unknown'."

"Well, where do the coordinates point?" I ask.

"That's the interesting part. Rockford, Illinois." Oh, I think I know what this case is.

"Ok, and that's interesting how?" Sam asks.

"I checked the local Rockford paper. Take a look at this." He says flipping the laptop around for me and Sam to see. I was correct on what we are about to do. We are about to go to an asylum.

"This cop, Walter Kelly, comes home from his shift, shoots his wife, then puts the gun in his mouth, blows his brains out. Earlier that night, Kelly and his partner responded to a call at the Roosevelt Asylum."

"Okay, I'm not following. What has this have to do with us?" Sam asks.

"Dad earmarked the same asylum in the journal. Let's see..." Dean says as he opens John's journal. "Here." Dean says showing us the page from the journal. "Seven unconfirmed sightings, two deaths-till last week at least. I think this is where he wants us to go." Sam snorted.

"This is a job...Dad wants us to work a job." Sam says crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, maybe we'll meet up with him? Maybe he's there?"

"Maybe he's not? I mean, he could be sending us there, by ourselves, to hunt this thing."

"Who cares! If he wants us there, it's good enough for me!"

"This doesn't strike you as weird? The texting? The coordinates?"

"Sam! Dad's telling us to go somewhere, we're going." Sam makes a face and sighs.

"I agree with Dean. Even if we're not meeting with John, we're still going to take out some evil."

"Exactly, Sam. Come on. We need to pack up and go." We packed up and hopped into the Impala. The first place we go to is a bar, where we are told Kelly's partner hangs out. I go to the bar and order a virgin drink and wait for the boys to do their thing. I hear an argument and know that Sam is getting on the cop's good side. Dean walks over to me. "A virgin drink, really Kate."

"I don't drink, and you know that Dean." I said. This drink is so good.

"One of these days, I'm going to get you to drink a good drink." After a while, Sam walked over to us, and we head back out to the Impala. "Shoved me kinda hard in there, buddy boy." Dean says to Sam.

"I had to sell it, didn't I? It's method acting." Sam says.

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"What'd you find out from Gunderson?" Dean asks.

"So, Walter Kelly was a good cop. Head of his class, even-keeled. He had a bright future ahead of him."

"What about at home?"

"He and his wife had a few fights, like everybody, but he was mostly smooth sailing. They were even talking about having kids."

"Alright, so either Kelly had some deep-seated crazy waiting to burst out, or something else did it to him."

"Right." Sam says.

"What'd Gunderson tell you about the asylum?"

"A lot." After that, we were ready to head to the asylum. We got there, and the guys had to help me climb the fence. Dean had gone first to catch me on the other side. Sam helped me climb since he is taller than Dean. Sam climbs over, and we head inside. This place is scarier than it looked on the television. "So apparently the cops chased the kids here...into the south wing." Sam said pointing to a sign over a door saying the south wing.

"South wing, huh? Wait a second." Dean says as he pulls out John's journal. "1972: three kids broke into the south wing, only one survived. Way he tells it, one of his friends went nuts and started lighting up the place."

"So whatever's going on, the south wing is the heart of it." I say.

"But if the kids are spelunking the asylum, why aren't there a ton more deaths?" Dean asks. Sam goes over to a broken chain that was on the south wing door. "Looks like the doors are usually chained. Could've been chained up for years."

"Yeah, to keep people out, or to keep something in." We look at each other, and Sam opens the door. We walk into the hallway and kept on the lookout.

"Let me know if you see any dead people, Haley Joel." Dean says.

"Dude, enough." Sam says.

"I'm serious. You got to be careful, all right? Ghosts are attracted to that whole ESP thing you got going on." Does that include whatever is going on with me?

"I told you, it's not ESP! I just have strange vibes sometimes. Weird dreams." Me and Dean exchange looks. We don't believe a word he is saying right now.

"Yeah, whatever. Don't ask, don't tell." Dean says as we continue down the hallway.

"You get any reading on that thing or not?" Sam asks.

"Nope. If course, it doesn't mean no one's home."

"Spirits can't appear during certain hours of the day." I say.

"Yeah, the freaks come out at night." Dean says.

"Yeah." Sam says.

"Hey Kate, who do you think is the hotter psychic: Patricia Arquette, Jennifer Love Hewitt, or Sam?" Dean asks turning to me. Sam pushes Dean, who laughs.

"I don't go for females, so I'm going to have to go with none of the above." I say jokingly.

"Hey!" Sam says faking being hurt. This caused Dean to start laughing harder.

"Alright, Sam you're the hottest of the list." I say nudging him. "Mainly because I like your hair."

"I'm not going to let you braid my hair, Kate." I snapped my finger.

"Darn it. One of these days I'm going to braid that hair Sam Winchester." We continued down the hallway until we came into a room with an operating table in it.

"Man." Dean says as he whistles. "Man, electro-shock, lobotomies, they did some twisted stuff to these people. Kind of like my man Jack in Cuckoo's Nest." Dean turned to us and made crazy eyes. I laughed. Sam just ignored him. That was odd. Sam usually rolls his eyes, scoffs, or rarely gives a chuckle. We look around some more in the room. "So, what do you think? Ghosts possessing people?"

"Maybe, or maybe it's more like Amityville or the Shining."

"Spirits driving them insane. Kind of like my man Jack in the shining." Dean says.

"Dean, Kate." We look at Sam. "When are we going to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Dean asks.

"About the fact Dad's not here." Sam says.

"Oh, I see. How about...never." Dean says as he goes back to whatever he was doing.

"I'm being serious, man. He sent us here..."

"So am I, Sam. Look, he sent us here, he obviously wants us here. We'll pick up the search later."

"It doesn't matter what he wants."

"See, that attitude? Right there? That is why I always get the extra cookie."

"Dad could be in trouble. We should be looking for him. We deserve some answers, Dean. I mean, this is our family we're talking about."

"I understand that, Sam, but he's given us an order."

"So what, we got to always follow Dad's orders?" I'm getting flashbacks to what will happen in season five. This is the reason they're chosen to be Michael's and Lucifer's vessels. I wonder how I'm going to fit in with that..

"Of course we do." I don't want to be a part of this fight. Sam looks frustrated. Dean turns away. After a while, Dean picks up a sign. "'Sanford Ellicott'...You know what we got to do. We got to find out more about the south wing. See if something happened here." Dean says. He handed it to Sam. Sam looks down of it looking slightly angry. I chuckle and follow Dean out of the asylum. We go back to the motel room and research as much as we can about this Doctor Ellicott.

"Check this out." I say looking at Sam. He comes over and looks at my laptop screen. "There's a psychiatrist named Dr. James Ellicott." Sam goes over to his computer and looks up James's information.

"He is actually the son of our Sanford Ellicott." Sam says. "Good job, Kate."

"Thanks." I say. Sam picks up his phone and starts dialing a phone number.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm going to get an appointment with Dr. Ellicott." He called the place and made an appointment for this afternoon. I was really surprised he got an appointment so early. Dean came in with our lunch. Sam explained what the plan was to Sam. After lunch, Sam and Dean take off to the office for Sam's appointment. I decided to stay back and do some researching.


	22. Asylum Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Dumping.

I read for a couple hours before the boys come back to the motel room with food. We eat and head back out to the asylum. We walk into the asylum with Sam holding a camera with night vision. Dean and I were both holding EMF meters.

"Getting readings?" Sam asks. Our meters were going off like crazy.

"Yeah, big time." Dean says.

"This place is orbing like crazy."

"Probably multiple spirits out and about."

"And if these uncovered bodies are causing the haunting..."

"We gotta find 'em and burn 'em." I say.

"Just be careful though. The only thing that makes me more nervous than a pissed off spirit...is the pissed off spirit of a psycho killer." Dean says. We walk into the south wing. Nothing has changed since we were here the first time. We walk into separate rooms to look around.

"Dean? Kate!" I hear Sam yell. I run out of the room I'm in and go into the room where Sam is. Dean had beat me there. He was already going through his bag he had brought. "Shotgun!"'

"Sam, get down!" Dean shouted and shot the ghost as Sam got out of the way. The ghost went away.

"That was weird."

"Yeah, you're telling me." I say. We walk out of the room and continue into the hallway.

"No, Dean, Kate, I mean it was weird that she didn't attack me."

"Looked pretty agro from where I was standing." Dean says.

"She didn't hurt me. She didn't even try! So if she didn't wanna hurt me then what did she want?" There then was a noise from one of the rooms. Dean raises his shotgun, while me and Sam turned on our flashlights. We approach a bed covered in a sheet that was laying on its side. There was a blonde girl hiding. I knew she was human and not a ghost. Sam tipped the bed over. It confirmed what I remember. She spun around and gasped. The poor girl was terrified. I would be too if I wasn't with these six foot giants.

"It's alright, we're not going to hurt you." I say going over to the girl. "It's okay. What's your name?"

"Katherine. Kat." She says.

"Okay. I'm Kate, this is Sam and Dean." I said pointing to the boys.

"What are you doing here?" Sam exclaimed.

"Um. My boyfriend, Gavin." Oh yeah this was a date for those two. Poor girl.

"Is he here?" Dean asks.

"Somewhere. He thought it would be fun, try and see some ghosts. I thought it was all just...you know...pretend. I've seen things. I heard Gavin scream and..."

"Alright. Kat? Come on. Kate's gonna get you out of here while me and Sam find your boyfriend." Dean says.

"No! No. I'm not going to leave without Gavin. I'm coming with you." She says standing up.

"It's no joke around here, okay. It's dangerous."

"That's why I gotta find him." Me, Sam, and Dean exchange looks. Sam shrugged.

"Alright, I guess we gonna split up then. Let's go." I go with Sam, while Kat and Dean went together.

"Gavin...Gavin?" Sam asked as we walk around. This place was scaring me.

"Why can't people listen when the police put barriers on things."

"We don't."

"That's because we know what we're doing." That's when I saw a figure laying on the floor. I go over and wake him up. Gavin freaks out knocking me down to the ground as he wakes up. "Hey, Gavin. It's okay, I'm here to help."

"Who are you?" Gavin asked.

"My name is Kate and this is Sam. Uh, we found your girlfriend." I say as Sam and I help him up to his feet.

"Kat? Is she alright?"

"Yeah. She's worried about you. Are you okay?" Sam says.

"I was running. I think I fell." Gavin says as he rubs his head.

"You were running from what?" Sam asks.

"There was...there was this girl. Her face. It was all messed up."

"Okay listen, did this girl...did she try and hurt you?"

"What? No, she...uh..."

"She what?" Sam asks.

"She...kissed me."

"Uh...um...but...but she didn't hurt you, physically?"

"Dude! She kissed me. I'm scarred for life!" This poor couple.

"Well, trust me, it could have been worse. Now do you remember anything else?"

"She uh...actually, she tried to whisper something in my ear."

"What?" I ask.

"I don't know. I ran like hell." We were walking back when we heard screaming. We ran and found Dean pounding on a door.

"What's going on?" Sam asks as we get to the door.

"She's inside with one of them." Dean says.

"Help me!" We heard Kat yelling from the inside.

"Kat!" Gavin yells.

"Get me outta here!"

"Kat, it's not going to hurt you. Listen to me. You've got to face it. You've got to calm down." Sam says.

"She's gotta what?" Dean asks Sam turning to him surprised.

"I have to what?" Kat yells.

"These spirits, they're not trying to hurt us, they're trying to communicate. You gotta face it. You gotta listen to it." Sam says.

"You face it!"

"No! It's the only way to get out of there."

"No!"

"Look at it, come on. You can do it." There was silence for a little bit.

"Kat?" Gavin asks.

"Man, I hope you're right about this." Dean says.

"Yeah, me too." Sam says. The lock clicks and Kat walks out of the room.

"Oh, Kat." Gavin says hugging her. Sam walks in and shakes his head at us.

"One thirty seven." Kat says.

"Sorry?" Dean asks turning to her.

"It whispered in my ear 137."

"Room number." Me, Sam, and Dean say together. Okay, this is getting weird. We have gotten to where we'll do that. We crouch down against the wall.

"Alright so if these spirits aren't trying to hurt anyone." Sam says.

"Then what are they trying to do?" I ask.

"Maybe that's what they've been trying to tell us..." Dean says.

"I guess we'll find out." Sam says.

"Alright." I say.

"So, now, are you guys ready to leave this place?" Dean asks.

"That's an understatement." Kat says.

"Okay." Dean says turning to me and Sam. "You two get them outta here. I'm going to go find room 137." Dean says. Me and Sam start heading back to the entrance with Kat and Gavin.


End file.
